Those Moments
by TIRN33
Summary: Sequal to A Mother's Touch! Livy comes back from Themyscria and is now fifteen years old. This is a fic about those certain moments that make a family, a loved couple, and the best of friends
1. Coming Back

**Yay! I finally put this story up! So, let's get this show on the road! Whoo hoo! Those Moments..**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You're Loved One Comes Back From A Long Trip.<strong>

Eight years later...

Ali giggled as she gripped Jason's hand. Diana-Wonder Woman-had seen so much potential in Livy after she caught Little Red take down seventeen men with only a small cut on the cheek. Wonder Woman had invited Livy to go to Themyscria to train with her. Livy had decided to stay at Themyscria when she turned 8; saying she wanted to be as great as Diana one day. Jason went over to visit and was the only man other than Batman or Superman to GO to Themyscria. Ali wasn't able to go because of Jason not wanting to 'spoil the surprise'. So no one had really seen Livy since she was seven. When she had wanted to come home though on her fifteenth birthday, Ali set the house up with yellow streamers and her and Alfred cooked all of her favorite foods.

She looked up at Jason, who hadn't changed at all. On Jason's 28th birthday, he sold his soul to Hades in exchange to live forever with Ali. And despite Ali's constant warnings and disapproval, he had still done it. Though, he wasn't as immortal as Ali: he couldn't survive a bullet to the head or a slit throat, he stayed the same age forever. Ali, Livy, and Wayne were the only people who knew about his immortal state. He knew Bruce wouldn't approve of his actions.

Ali then looked at Damian, who had grown taller then Ali. His hair had grown out to look somewhat like Dick's used to when he was Nightwing and in the black t-shirt Damian was wearing showed off his tight built muscles that had grown over the years. She'd been able to bring him home from the Teen Titans (Milagro Reyes-Green Lantern, Colin Wilkes-Abuse, Iris West-Kid Flash, Maxine Baker-Animal Girl, and Yusu Hoshi-Dr. Light) for the first time since two months ago. She also got Bruce, Dick and Tim away from the Justice League.

The door swung open and Alfred holding her bags and walked through the door. Livy was behind him and bursted through, running to Jason and Ali. She threw her arms around them.

"Ali! Jason! I missed you guys so much!" She squealed.

Ali looked at her and smiled. "Oh, god look at you, Livy." Her long blonde hair had turned golden and waved around her heart shaped face. Her big blue eyes gad turned a blue-green color and her tank top seemed tight around her large breast. "Beautiful."

Livy blushed. "No way."

"It's true." Bruce smiled as he walked forward.

"Brucey! Oh, wow, you're old." Livy giggled as she hugged him.

"Yeah and you've gotten some muscle on you " Bruce said as he poked her arm.

True to his word, her arms had a nice muscle added to it. Her body had seemed toned out completely under the yellow tank top.

"Seriously, did Cass have you working out too?" Tim asked as he hugged Livy.

"Oh you have NO idea." She giggled.

"Donna told me that you two sparred a couple of times." Dick commented as he hugged her as well.

"Oh, God yes." Livy smiled. "She HAD to go easy on me with all of her super strength."

"I can imagine that." Damian said.

Livy turned to face him and smiled. "Well look at you. Still the Boy Wonder?"

"Nightwing." Damian corrected as he crossed his arms.

"Nightwing?" Livy looked back at Dick. "Really?"

"Batman doesn't need a Robin." Ali shrugged. "Well, not right now anyway."

"And now you're Nightwing." Livy smiled brightly. "Well, don't just stand there! Give me a hug!"

Damian rolled his eyes and reached down to hug her.

"Come on, Livy! We made all of your favorite foods!" Ali shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Dick smirked and walked up to Damian as everyone looked into the kitchen.

"She's _really _changed, Damian."

"I know." Damian said in a daze. "She's gotten…beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

Damian blushed and glared at Dick. "Yes. Shut up."

"Just be careful of Jason." Dick warned as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Tt." Damian crossed his arms. "Todd won't get in my way."


	2. Apology

**…When you try to apologize…**

She found him outside sitting on the hammock. He was leaning back against it and staring at the stars. She slipped beside him and plopped down next to him. He looked at her and then sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"Remember when we looked up at the stars last time? Remember what I said?" Livy asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Reach for the stars, and if you fall, you'll land on a cloud." Damian rolled his eyes. "You got that stupid quote from Kanye West."

"It's not stupid. He may be a douche bag, but his lyrics _do _make sense." Livy smiled as she looked at Damian. He still didn't look at her. Livy then frowned. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Damian looked down at her.

"When we left…I…we kinda didn't leave on good terms." Livy answered.

"What? You mean you punching me in the face? Tt. I don't care about that."

"Yes you do." Livy answered. "I punched you right here." She reached up and ran her delicate fingers across his cheek. "I shouldn't have punched you."

"I shouldn't have held you back."

"You didn't want me to leave." Livy shrugged.

"No…" Damian admitted. "I didn't."

"Awww." Livy teased. "Because you _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike _me!" She sang as she poked his side. "And you didn't want me to _goooooooooo_. Tim also told me about how you slept in my bed for the first couple of weeks."

Damian blushed. "What! No! He's a pathetic liar."

Livy smiled. "You don't have to lie. I missed you a lot, too."

He looked at her. Her blue-green eyes glowing. "I'm sorry, Livy."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Damian's eyes widened slightly, but he leaned into the kiss and even wrapped his arms around her hips and pushed her against her. Their kiss had gone from soft to rough and needy. God, did Damian miss her. He pushed her to gently lay down on the hammock and-

A gun fire went off; causing Damian to fall off and slam onto the floor.

"Damian!" Livy shouted as she looked on the floor.

Jason pulled his gun down. He had fired above his head. "I _know _you weren't trying to get busy with my sister one her _first _day back? Right, Damian?"


	3. Best Friend

…**When you see your best friend after eight years…**

"It's cool of you to take me to Titans Tower, Damian." Livy smiled as she looked at him. He had his Nightwing Hood up and shrugged at her response.

"Hey, how come you became Nightwing?" Livy asked softly.

"Because I was getting too old for Robin." Damian answered. "I'm seventeen, Livy."

"So, I'm fifteen and I still go by Little Red." Livy pulled down her red hood.

"Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes and pushed the door open to the main room.

"LIVY!" Iris shouted as she ran up to Livy and squeezed her tight.

"Iris!" Livy exclaimed as she was lifted off the floor.

Iris put her down and pulled the mask off of her face. Her long red hair was cascading down her back and her green eyes shimmered. She looked like her aunt. "God, look at you! You look amazing!"

"So do you!" Livy smiled. "How've you been."

"She's dating our Nephew." Damian said as he walked by.

"What?" Livy gave a shocked look at Iris.

Iris smiled smugly. "Well, Wayne…or…Pyro is a part of the Teen Titans and-well, we've been spending time together and-."

"That's _so _awesome!" Livy clasped her hands together.

"You think! Damian was getting pretty pissed that we were together."

"It would endanger our missions and when they break up-."

"_If _they break up." Livy corrected.

"_When _they break up, it's gonna be awkward." Damian finished.

"Isn't he just a _ball _of sunshine." Iris smirked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Always." Livy giggled.

"What did you say?" Damian asked.

"Nothing." The girls said in unison, then began giggling.


	4. Walkin In

…**When you walk in on your brother…**

"Hey, Jason I-Oh Hera!" Livy quickly slammed the door shut on Ali and Jason who were currently getting it on in their bed. "It's the middle of the day! Couldn't you wait till it was night or something!"

The door swung open and her brother was standing there with only a pair of jeans on. "You used to walk in on us _all _the time."

"Yeah when I was seven…and _stupid_!" Livy covered her eyes. "God, that's _so_ gross! Your penis was-."

"Ugh, please don't say that word. It sounds gross when you say it."

"I just caught you two having sex and me saying the word _penis _grosses you out."

"Stop that."

"Jason, honey." Ali came out with a sports bra on and spandex shorts. "I'm sorry, Livy. I thought I locked the door. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"You caught them having sex, too!" Bruce asked as he walked up the stairs.

"You caught them?" Livy pointed at Jason and Ali.

"They did it in the Batmobile."

"EW! EW! EW!" Livy shouted. "Tim and I were in that last night trying to chase crooks! EW!" She then ran off to the bathroom.

"Great, now she's gonna be in there for three hours." Jason growled.

Bruce slammed his fist on the door. "Don't be running out the hot water."

Jason glared at Bruce. "She's not gonna be taking a shower you idiot!"

Bruce looked at Jason for a minute. Then-. "Oh."


	5. Enemy

**Thanks for the Idea, Laces! You're the bestest!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When you see your enemy again…<strong>

Jason took a long drag from his cigarette and then pulled it away, letting out a long puff of smoke. He then sat back in his chair and relaxed.

"You know, those things can give you cancer." Livy pointed at Jason with her straw.

"I don't have to worry about that." Jason said as he took another drag.

"Yeah you do." Livy nodded. "Hades gave you immortality. Not indestructibility. You _can _die, you know."

Jason shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He then got up. "I gotta take a piss." He then walked off.

Livy rolled her eyes. The two were at an Ice Cream shop, courtesy of Jason being a butt towards Livy and as an apology, took her out for Ice Cream. Unfortunately, When Livy looked up, she saw the boy who had ruined her life as a child walk towards her table. His hair was long and dirty, a skate board was under his arm, and he wore baggy jeans with a black wife beater. Livy's mouth dropped. He had gotten…ripped. But still looked ugly as hell.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jacob said as he stopped in front of her table. "Do my eyes deceive me? Or is this the little _Livy Todd _that we heard got shipped to military school? Look, what happened to _you_. What happened to the braids."

He reached out and grabbed a streak of her golden hair. She yanked away from his grasp. "I grew out of that."

"So I see. You don't look like a boy anymore, though." He smirked as he sat down in Jason's seat. "Hey, I've been wanting to tell you…I'm _so _sorry for being an ass towards you when we were little."

"Uh huh."

"You know, we should hook up after this. The skate park?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Why not? It'll be fun. A couple guys getting wasted and spiked but we can have some _fun_, you know?" He leaned forward.

"I don't think so." Livy said again.

"Again, why not?"

"Because you're not her _type_." Jason said with a growl as he put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob had paled and stiffened up.

"You remember that my older brother's the Red Hood, right?" Livy asked as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"R-Red H-H-Hood?" Jacob turned and met the blue-green eyes or horror.

"Livy doesn't _have fun _the way you do, punk. So you better beat it before I put out my cigarette in your _eye_!"

Jacob shot up and ran away on his skateboard. Jason then plopped down in his chair again and put his feet up.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard there?" Livy asked.

Jason glared at her.

She then bursted out in laughter. "I'm just messing with you, Jason."

"Oh, don't scare me like that."


	6. Nosey

**LOL, this is baised off of something I saw on another website and i died laughing. SO, here you go :D**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When Your Brother Gets Nosey…<strong>

"Aw, _please _Damian? I don't have a driver's licenses and _you _do! _Please_! It's the _only _time me and Irey get to spend time together! _Please_!" Livy begged as she followed Damian into his room.

"No." Damian growled. "Why can't Ali or Jason give you a ride?"

"Because they're going on patrol tonight!" Livy whined. "Please!"

Ali walked into Damian's room with his clothes in her hand. She dumped them on his bed and began folding the clothes. "Honey, why don't you get your license? I'm sure Jason would help you out. Then you could drive anywhere you want, even the grocery store to buy some pudding-_which _we never seem to have enough of."

"True." Livy nodded. "But for now, _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase_ Damian! Pretty please!"

"No."

"Oh, C'mon!"

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon you!"

"C'mon your _face_!"

Just as Damian said that, Jason stopped and turned _right _into his room. "Who's cumming on _who's _face!"

Ali's jaw was dropped.

Damian stared at Jason with a look of horror.

And what Livy said next, made everyone freeze. "Damian said on you when you're sleeping at night!"


	7. Brother Needs Help

**This ones a little gross, but hey! Read on!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When Your Other Brother Needs Help…<strong>

"Livy! Come quick!" Ali shouted as she ran into the living room and then ran out.

Damian and Livy-who were in the living room-exchanged glances and then quickly got up and raced towards the Batcave with Ali. As they got down there, they spotted a shirtless Dick hunched over in his seat; Ali behind him with a look of horror on her face.

"What is it?" Livy asked.

"Come here." Ali motioned her hand towards Dick.

"Aw, don't show _them, _mom." Dick pleaded.

"Richard, honey, if you want this off, I need _all _the help I can get." Ali said; though she sounded like she was gonna barf.

Livy and Damian walked behind Dick. "What is-Oh, my god!" Livy shouted.

Damian's eyes widened. "Is that…another head coming out of your back?"

"Haha, Damian. No." Dick growled.

"It's a _cyst_, honey." Ali answered.

"A _what_?" Livy blinked.

"It's basically a closed sac, that a distinct membrane and division on the tissue. i.e: Richard's back. It may contain air, fluids, or semi-solid material." Ali explained. "It's gross."

"It looks like the size of an…apple."

"It looks like a giant pimple." Livy stated.

"How'd it get there?" Damian looked at Ali.

"Well, Acne develops as a result of blockages in follicles. Richard, who didn't take a shower after two weeks while wearing the Bat-suit caused all the sweat to go into his open pores. Which caused build up. Richard had been complaining about this horrible pain in his back and when I look, a _cyst _is on his back." Ali answered as she poked it.

"Ow! It hurts!" Dick shouted.

"Well you should have taken a shower, Dingus!" Livy shouted.

"I'll need a scalpel and gloves." Ali stated.

"What?" Dick shot up.

"Richard, honey, we _need _to pop this." Ali said softly.

"Why?"

"Because it's nasty and can cause infection" Dick sat back down in his chair.

"But I thought they go away?"

"In some cases, yes. But since you're constantly active and sweating, _this _one won't." Damian handed Ali her gloves while Livy handed Ali the Scalpel.

"Okay, Sweetie, this is gonna sting." The three got close to the Cyst as Ali placed the scalpel to the large puss ball.

As she shoved the knife in, a stream of puss shot out, causing the three to jump back. Dick screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" Livy covered her mouth and ran towards the nearest trashcan to empty her lunch.

"Holy shit! It smells!" Damian ran towards the stairs of the Batcave.

Ali threw the scalpel on the floor and followed Damian upstairs. "ALFRED!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Alright, believe it or not. A <em>Cyst <em>can lead to infection if not propelly removed. i.e. The way Ali just tried to remove it. It mostly goes away depending on how active you are and how well you clean yourself. Sometimes it _is _hareditary. But mostly, you just have to clean yourself. So if you have a cyst, it _might _go away. But if you're _extremely _active, and it _won't _go away, then you must contact your doctor to get it Surgically removed :D And I know this because I read my aunts medical books and she's a nurse :D So there's a fun fact for you :D**


	8. Need A Break

**This actually happened between me and my boyfriend the other night...So I'm reanacting it with Damian and Livy :D**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Need A Break…<strong>

Damian sat back in his chair.

School and Nightwing didn't mix. He was behind on _all _of his studies and had failed _three _of his tests. _Three. _And on top of that, he had an F in P.E. How the hell do you have an _F _in P.E.! Damian dropped his head and sighed. His head was going to _pop. _Suddenly, the door opened. Livy stood there with a small blue tank top and booty shorts holding Mathew awkwardly in her arms. Her hair was down, which let her golden waves cascade down her back.

"Hey, Bruce told me to tell you that-Oh," She saw that Damian was glaring at her. "Never mind, I see you're pissed. _As usual._"

"No, Livy, I'm just…_stressed_." He sighed.

"Well why don't you take a break?" She asked with a shrug.

"So I can have even _less _time with everything I'm doing?" Damian growled as he shoved his papers away. "No thanks."

"You need to take a break." Livy put Mathew down and walked towards Damian's chair.

"I _need _to finish this report on Olympus!"

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you ask me for help? You _know _I know this stuff."

"I can do this _myself_." Damian tried to get up, only for Livy to put her hands on his shoulder and shove him back down on the chair.

"_Relax._"

She had _definitely _gotten stronger. He sighed as she worked her hands on his shoulders. He groaned and put his head back on the head rest. Livy smiled and leaned down to his ear.

"Remember when you used to send letters to me when I was Themyscria? And you found a small blood spot on my letter and _flipped _out?" She said softly.

"I thought you had gotten injured."

"I did. Just a little cut on the wrist." She explained as she moved her fingers on his shoulders.

Damian closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of his tense muscles loosening.

"You know, the girls taught me _other _things, too." Livy smirked.

Damian's eyes shot open and he jumped up from his seat. "What!"

"I meant about the massaging, fool. What were you thinking?" Livy cocked a brow and crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Damian quickly shook his head.

"Whatever," Livy rolled her eyes and turned around to leave but Damian quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

"What?" She looked back at him.

"Don't go." He said softly. "I…" He didn't meet her eyes. "I don't _have _to do the work. I mean, I _do _need a break. Could you-." Before he could finish, Livy grabbed his face, pulled it towards hers, and kissed him hard. At first, Damian didn't know whether to shove her off or pull away and ask her what the hell she was doing. Then, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She giggled and pulled away after a long kiss.

"How about I just sleep in here for the night?" She asked.

Damian's face turned red. "W-what do you mean?"

"Like _sleep_. Not _sex_, Horndog." She poked Damian in the forehead. "Just sleep."

Damian smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Funny thing, my boyfriend wanted to sleep over and my dad said "FUCK NO!" but after telling my dad that my boyfriend was Abstinate, Which he <em>really <em>is (Unfortunately for _me_), he let my Boyfriend sleep over. And we slept in the same bed. We didn't have sex but we did have _fun_ ;)**


	9. Get Caught

**I couldn't help but think of Dick when I did this one :D**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Get Caught…<strong>

"Livy's not in her room." Jason said calmly as he walked back into their room.

Ali groaned as she sat up; pressing the sheets to her chest. "What?"

"Livy's not in her room."

"Maybe she's outside."

"Already checked."

"Kitchen?"

"Nope."

"Batcave?"

"Nuh uh."

"Damian's room?"

"What!" Jason's eyes widened.

Ali giggled. "I'm just kidding." She waved her hand. "Livy would never-."

But Jason was off, running down the hallway towards Damian's room. He grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.

"Jason! What the hell!" Dick shouted as he quickly used the covers to cover him and Starfire up.

"Wait, this isn't Damian's room?"

"NO!" Dick shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Does it look like Damian's in here?"

"Well, maybe he's in between you and-."

"Get out!"

Jason slammed the door shut. Then blinked and opened the door up once more. "Does this mean you two are back together?"

"Get out!"


	10. Not So Little Anymore

**Livy has a naughty mouth :3**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Realize That Their Not So Little Anymore…<strong>

"Don't _look_!" Livy shouted as she covered herself up and used her arm to cover her breast and use what was left of her cape to cover the rest of her body.

Livy and Damian had gone out together as Little Red and Nightwing, only for them to be facing a knife happy psycho who kept slashing at both Damian and Livy. Though, he hadn't been able to cut them, only slash at their clothes due to them jumping back quickly. And at the last minute, was able to set off a bomb that was near Livy, blowing off most of her clothes with the process.

"I _wasn't_!" Damian growled as he looked away; hiding the blush. When she sat up, he had accidently caught a glimpse of her nipple.

"This is _so _embarrassing!" Livy shouted as she yanked her cape/hoodie off since it was of no use.

Damian sighed and took _his _cape/hoodie off and tossed it to Livy. "We're going home."

"What! Why!"

"You're _half _naked! That's why! I don't want you running around with your _nipple _showing everywhere!"

"You saw!" She shouted; covering herself up with the blue cloth. "Pervert!"

"It was an accident! Stop acting like a brat!"

"You're the one staring at my tits!"

"Don't use that word!"

"What? Tits? Why? Do you not like it?"

"It sounds dirty coming out of your mouth!"

"What is up with you _and _Jason? I can't say _penis _or _tits_?"

"Don't say that word either!"

"Penis and tits! Penis and tits! Penis and Tits!"

"Stop that!"

"And I can say Ass and Dick and-."

"Stop that! You're only Se-." Damian stopped himself.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Come on, we're leaving."

"No, what did you say?"

"It's nothing, Little Red, C'mon."

"Nightwing," Livy got up and grabbed his hand as he turned away. "You can't stand to think that I'm a big girl already, can you?"

He didn't say anything.

"You still see me as little Livy, don't you?"

"You were so innocent and…when you said those things, it was cute because you didn't really _know _what they meant. But now…when you say them…it sounds…_dirty_."

She smiled. "Nightwing, I'm _fifteen_. Not seven. I'm a big girl now. Both you _and _Jason seem to be seeing me as _baby _Livy. But I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I don't need you rescuing me anymore."

Damian sighed. "C'mon, Livy. Let's-." He turned around and noticed that she had sat back down on the floor again.

"What?"

"My leg hurts."

"So?"

"And I don't wanna walk on it."

"Why?"

"Because it _hurts_, Dillwhole."

Damian crossed his arms. "I refuse to carry you."

"What! Why!"

"Because it's your own damn fault that you're hurt."

"If you don't carry me, Jason'll have your head!"

Damian growled and dropped his arms. He reached down and picked her up bridal style. He looked at her leg to see that it was heavily burned. "Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh." She smacked him upside his head. "Dilwhole."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop being a Dilwhole, you Dildo!"


	11. The Talk

**TO LACES: I'M SORRY! **

**TO MY FANS: I did not intend for this chapter to be so long...and perverted. I didn't intend for Livy to be so...forthright. and Tim to be so...Perverted. I'm sorry :'(**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Have <strong>_**The Talk**_**…**

"Why are _you _doing this?" Livy asked as she sat on his bed and crossed her legs Indian style.

Tim sighed. "Because your brother's an ass, Ali thinks we should spend more time together, Dick feels uncomfortable about it, Alfred just shook his head when I asked him to do it, and Bruce ran away."

"He ran away?"

"Well…"

"_Hey, Bruce, I need you to do me a favor." Tim walked up to Bruce, who was standing at his computer; looking at important documents. _

"_Hmm." Bruce answered. _

"_Can you have _the Talk _with Livy-." Tim looked away for a second. "Because I don't think-Bruce?" Tim looked back up to see empty space where Bruce once stood. "A simple _no_ would suffice!" _

"Yeah, you could put it that way." Tim nodded. "Okay, what do you want to know about?"

Livy shrugged. "What do I need to know about?"

Tim looked uncomfortable. "Sex…"

Livy smirked inwardly. Tim was uncomfortable, she liked when he was this way, so she asked a stupid random question that would get Tim sweating like Kevin Federline at a Rap Battle.

"Do you think Bruce and Selina ever did it in the Batmobile?"

"What." It wasn't a question.

"Well, do you?"

Tim blushed and looked down; rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, Yeah. I've seen Bruce giving it to Selina on the hood. I was petrified for weeks and demanded to walk anywhere."

Livy's lip quivered as she tried to hide her laughter. "Wow."

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Livy. Really. What the hell."

"I want to know."

"I was 20."

"For real!"

"Yeah."

"Who did you do it with?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Please?" Livy asked innocently.

"Okay, why don't we just…throw everything out there."

"What do you mean?"

"You can ask me _any _personal question you want, and I get to answer you one, too. One question per turn. How's that?"

"I'm good with that." Livy smiled deviantly.

"Rose."

"What?"

"I lost it to Rose Wilson-Ravager."

"I thought you did it with Steph."

"I did. A few times. But on the roof with Rose… those were memorable times."

Livy frowned, "Ew…"

"Shut up."

Livy looked at the floor, "Huh."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What?"

"Yes or no."

Livy growled, "Yeah."

"Yes you are?"

"Yes! I am a virgin! I have never had intercourse!"

Tim smirked, "Oh?"

"Shut up. I'm 15."

"You have a valid point, I suppose."

"Damn right."

"Have you kissed a boy?"

"Hey, hey, hey. My turn."

"Fine, go." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Ok, have you ever gotten caught by Bruce in the bathroom?"

"Doing what?"

"Oh please. You know what I'm saying."

Tim winced, "Ew. That's a really gross thought, Livy."

"Have you?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Liar!" Livy pointed at him as he blushed. "Did Bruce catch you!"

Tim sighed; giving in. "Yeah. He caught me."

Livy stared at him, "No."

"Yep, I was… looking at porn and uh… he walked in… at an uh… really, really bad time and… well Bruce saw me."

"Hmm. That's nice."

"Yeah, it was horrible." Tim shook his head.

"So, have you ever kissed a boy other than Damian?"

Livy looked up in thought, and then smiled. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Nope, you already asked your question and I gave you an answer."

"That's not fair! I wanted you to give me a name."

"Nope, my turn." She smirked. "When you were younger, did you ever fell up a girl?"

"Do you think I have?"

"No."

"Wow, correct on the first try."

"I'm that good." Livy nodded. "When you were younger had you ever seen anyone naked?"

"Besides a movie?"

"Yeah, besides a movie; they don't count." She shook her head.

"Um… yeah."

"Was it porn? Because that doesn't count either."

"It wasn't porn…"

"Then where was it?"

"It was Babs."

"Say what!"

"Yeah. It was… kinda awkward."

"Oh, God! That's gross!"

Tim shrugged. "I didn't think so."

"Timothy!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"My turn!" Tim shouted. "Who did you kiss other than Damian!"

"Colin." Livy answered simply. "Duh. He wanted to see if he was gay or straight and we made out once and he didn't feel anything and that's how he knew he was Gay."

"Oh, that's pleasant."

"Ain't it?"

"My Turn." Livy smiled. "What do you prefer? Top or bottom?"

"Top, duh."

"I get to ask two because you're a jerk."

"Fine." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Do you like to be dominated or be the girl?"

"What?"

"Do you wear the pants, Tim?"

"Hell yes I wear the pants."

"Of course you do." Livy giggled.

"Fine, Hmm…" Tim looked up. "Has Damian ever touched you…down there?"

"Use your big boy words, Tim."

"Ugh, fine. Has Damian ever Fingered you!"

"You reworded your question."

"It doesn't matter! Just answer it."

"The answer's no. Damian doesn't have the balls to do anything. Not that I mind." Livy shook her head. "He hasn't _ever _touched me inappropriately."

Tim nodded. "Good."

"Pervert."

"I am not a pervert."

"Right, whatever. My turn, Fool." Livy crossed her arms. "How does sex work?"

Tim frowned; he _really _didn't want to do this but: "Didn't they teach you this in Themyscria?"

"Not really. They didn't see sex as a big thing, so they never explained it to me." Livy smiled. She knew what sex was thanks to Jason and Ali, but the way Tim squirmed made her smile.

Tim looked around his room for some loose materials. He picked up a pencil from a desk then went over to his open drawer and pulled out a broken Pez dispenser. Once he had his materials he walked back over to Livy and sat on his bed.

"Ok Livy, this is going to be very hard for me, because I grew up in a very closed family: Bruce. Alfred did this presentation for me when I was 12 and now I shall do it for you."

He held up the pencil, "Livy this is the…. Um… male part."

"Say it." Livy giggled.

"You are _so _doing this on purpose."

"No I'm not." She couldn't hold her giggles in.

"Livy-."

"Just say it!"

"Livy, this pencil right here represents a penis. A male organ in sexual activities."

Livy grinned, "Good job."

"I hate you."

"Keep going." She ushered.

Tim looked at the beaker and frowned, "Woo boy… this beaker represents a um… a," he cleared his throat, "vagina."

Livy laughed, "Oh, you're good."

"Bite me. Anyways, you take the pencil and uh… thrust it into the Pez Dispenser. Both parts receive pleasure and there is happiness all around."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, Livs, that's all, lesson is over."

"You sure?"

"Yes! For the love of God! I am sure!" Tim snapped.

"Ok, fine."

"How do you do number 69?"

"What?"

"Sex position number 69. How is it done?"

Tim blinked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you said I could ask _any _question." She smirked.

Tim sighed. "Oral on both counts at the same time."

Livy thought then realized what he meant, "Oh ew… that's nasty."

"Dick's done it."

"Dick's done enough to write his own damn book."

Tim smirked, "True." He then frowned. "Hey, you asked two questions! Not fair! My turn!"

"Fine, go ahead." Livy waved her hand.

"Alright." Tim clasped his hands together. "If asked, would you have sex with Damian?"

"What is up with you and asking things about Damian?" Livy quirked a brow.

"Because I know that you two are _close_." Tim stated as he crossed his arms.

Livy sighed. "I guess."

"What?"

"I said, I guess I'd say yes if Damian asked. I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna lose my virginity _yet_. I'm only fifteen."

"Good girl." Tim smiled. "Okay, have you ever been _curious_?"

"You are _such _a perv." Livy frowned.

"No I'm not! I just wanna make sure you're not a…Carpet Muncher."

"That's a very offensive term, Mr. Drake. Wait until Batwoman hears about this." Livy shook her finger at him.

"Just answer the questions."

"Fine. I thought I was."

"You did?" Tim uncrossed his hands.

"I _thought _I was. But then I realized that I was just around women too much. I told Damian that in one of his letters that I _thought _I had a crush on Clio. But I didn't." She shrugged. "My turn now."

Tim smirked. "Go ahead."

Livy grinned, "Ok, why would a girl want to uh… lick the quote-unquote "lollipop" if that fluid comes out?"

"Ms. Todd, I'm going to need you to use terms I can understand."

"Go to hell, Tim." She smiled.

"Say it."

"Why do girls give guys oral sex?"

"Hey… _you_ reworded your sentence. Not fair." Tim pointed.

"Is too. Why?"

"When girls have an attraction to a man they most certainly love, they are willing to do things and try many new things to try and please each other. As disgusting as it might be it's actually quite nice."

Livy winced, "Ok, now that is gross."

"You'll do it one day." Tim assured.

"No I won't."

"Yeah you will."

Livy smirked. "Yeah, maybe to Damian."

"Oh, that's gross."

"Hey, you said I'd do it one day."

"Well, whatever. Some men even do it for women."

"Pleasant." Livy nodded.

Tim looked up. "Why do girls get Brazilian waxes?"

"To make it less… messy." Livy made a hand motioned towards her vaginal area.

"You're lying."

"Some do it just to show off their… woman parts."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

Tim looked at her. ""Have you ever had a Brazilian wax?"

"No I have not."

"Do you want one?"

"No I do not."

"You sure?"

"Tim, it's like tweezing your eyebrows, but with wax paper and sensitive skin. So sensitive…" she shivered.

Tim nodded.

Livy looked at Tim "Did you kiss Selina?"

Tim stared at Livy, "Where'd you find that one out?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to see if you did."

"Oh, well, once." Tim shrugged.

"Have you ever had a romantic bubble bath?" Livy smiled.

"You're a freak." Tim chuckled.

"Have you?"

"No. That's weird."

"It's romantic." Livy denied.

"Maybe to you girls. But It's weird to me."

"Lamo!"

"You're lame!"

"Well I am. Moving on, have you ever used hand cuffs?" Livy asked once more.

"Yeah. When I'm working as a detective. I use them all the time."

"No, not as a detective, in… you know."

Tim smirked, "Oh. Oh yeah I have."

"Kinky?"

"Very, very kinky."

Livy laughed. "Nice. With who?"

"Rose."

What's an orgy?" She randomly asked.

Tim grinned, "What's an orgy?"

"Yes."

"It's when a bunch of people all get together and do sexual things. Anything you can think of that's what happens at orgies."

"Oh. That brings me to my next question: how do girls do it with other girls."

Tim held up his index and middle fingers to make peace signs, and then he locked his fingers together.

Tim winced, "Oh…"

"Or they use dildos; give each other oral, ya know?

"No, that's why asked. I wish I hadn't."

"You'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Great. How do guys do it?"

"Oral or anal."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going into that."

"Fine."

"Anything else?"

Livy looked up. "How you _really _make out with people?"

"Why do you want to know that? I thought you made out with Colin?"

"Well, yeah, but he was _horrible _at it. I mean, how do you _really _kiss someone?" Livy blinked.

Tim rolled his eyes. "What do you want? An Example?"

"On what?"

"Whatever?"

Livy sighed, "I guess…"

"What?"

"Yeah, I want an example." Livy looked up at him.

Tim sat up in his seat and looked at Livy, "Ok c'mere."

"Woah! What!"

"You want an example?"

"Yeah! But not on me!"

"Oh come on."

"You want to make out with me!"

"I don't want, too. I just want to give you an example."

Livy growled, "I am not going to do this!"

"Ok, how about we make a deal?"

"I'm not doing this! You're _way _older than me!"

"Livy, calm down. I'm only twenty-five."

Livy frowned and glared at Tim, "What kind of deal?"

Tim smirked, "Raise your right hand."

Livy grumbled and raised her right hand, "Ok, now what?"

"Repeat after me, I, Livy Todd."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Just do it."

"I, Livy Todd,"

"Solemnly swear that after Tim teaches me how to French kiss that we shall never speak of this moment, nor ever, ever bring it up. Not even in only the company of the other person involved in this."

Livy stared at him, "Uh… solemnly swear that after Livy teaches me how to French kiss that we shall… uh?"

Tim sighed, "Shall never speak of this moment, nor ever, ever bring it up. Not even in only the company of the other person involved in this."

Livy nodded, "Shall never speak of this moment, nor ever, ever bring it up. Not even in only the company of the other…?"

Tim sighed, "Person involved in this."

"Gotcha. Person involved in this."

Tim lowered his hand to his side, "Ok, good."

Livy lowered her hand, "Now what?"

Tim moved closer to Livy, "Ok?"

Livy bit her lip, "This is gonna be weird."

"Close your eyes."

Livy squeezed her eyes shut. Tim swallowed and paused before he moved in.

Livy opened one eye and rolled her eyes, "Oh you're a chicken."

Livy grabbed Tim's shoulder and jerked him down to her face. Livy closed his eyes and crushed her lips against Tim's.

Tim's eyes widened and he panicked. Livy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out what she was doing to her partner, her mentor, her older brother.

Livy stumbled bit when she felt Tim's hands grip onto her upper back. Livy winced and squeezed her eyes so hard she felt like her eyelids were going to rip.

Tim smirked; he knew he was going to traumatize Livy forever. He thought then decided, if he had messed her up this much so far, why not go a little bar farther. Tim moved his tongue and stroked the top of Livy's lips. Livy's grasp on his shoulder was starting to hurt, she was really squeezing hard.

Tim laughed to himself and licked Livy's lips. He was shocked when Livy actually parted her lips and moved her tongue to caress Tim's lips. But Tim almost lost it when Livy darted her tongue into Tim's mouth and their tongues met.

Livy closed her eyes tighter and gently massaged Tim's shoulders. Tim pressed closer and their tongues were tangled, their bodies were close together, their lips were locked.

"Tim, are-OH MY GOD!" Ali slammed the door shut. Tim and Livy jumped back from each other and covered their mouths.

"Ali! What's wrong! What happened!" They heard Jason and Bruce shouted from behind the door.

"Ali? What's wrong? She's not moving, Bruce!" Jason shouted.

Tim opened the door. "W-what happened?"

Bruce put his hand up to Ali's forehead. "She's had a brain hemorrhage."

"What? How?" Jason asked.

"Because she doesn't have a heartbeat, she gets hemorrhages when she gets shocked to the point when you'd _have _a heart attack. So she gets hemorrhages." Bruce explained.

"What!" Livy answered as she appeared in the doorway next to Tim.

Both Bruce and Jason stared at the two in shock.

Finally Jason spoke up. "Where you two fucking?"


	12. PLEASE READ

**Alright, So, It's time to talk about my Story, Those Moments. **

**Okay, so I just started this series, and **_**already**_** people have been sending me messages saying that they hate it. I, to be honest, don't care if you don't like it. DON'T READ IT. Simple, stop bitching about it. **

**Another thing I got messaged for was the whole Livy/Tim kissing thing. Some people thought it was gross, others thought it was funny. Apparently, a **_**lot **_**of people thought it was horrifying that I made Livy kiss Tim. **

**I got messages like, "How dare you mess with Laces character like that! Livy's not a whore!" **

**And "That's gross! Livy's an innocent little girl! How could you do that!" **

**You guys gotta remember that Livy's not a little girl anymore. She's **_**fifteen**_**. Which means, her hormones are gonna be **_**raging**_** for one. And for two, she **_**has **_**matured a bit in the series, from being that oblivious six-year-old, to a strong seven year old. Everyone who's read Livy Moments, A Mother's Touch, Bat Family and others know that Livy **_**was **_**a little girl. But now she's grown up. And if I make Livy a bit of a pervert, it's because it's my fault and because I'm accidentally basing her personality off of me (despite Livy not being my character). **

**Why? **

**Because there's not enough perverted women out there. **

**And what's wrong with a perverted female? **

**Nothing. **

**Livy-throughout the series-has shown to be very forthright and cuts to the chase. That's how she is and always will be. Now, as she gets older, she expressed her forthright-ness in a different way. Because she's been around so many women for **_**years**_**, it's pretty obvious that Livy's gonna want some men! So, her relationship with Damian **_**will **_**get frisky if you know what I mean ;). **

**Like I said, she's not a little girl anymore, guys. **

**So, enjoy the next chapter of Those Moments (that will probably go a little too far)**

**Love, TIRN33 **

**P.S. Laces, I'm sorry about this. And You are a **_**really **_**talented writer and I love **_**all **_**the characters you make. Don't stop, keep going, and thank you for letting me use Livy. I'm sorry if you don't like the way Livy turned out in my story. I'll reboot it if you want :D**


	13. Dsgusting

**Yeah, so this one is a little graphic. So the little kiddes at home, do not read! Why? SEX SCENE! Well, not really, more of a we took off our clothes and jumped in the back of the Batmobile but didn't really do anything! But here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Realize That You Really Are In Love...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's disgusting. <strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me. <strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby. <strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name, <strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. <strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me. <strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong> (Ke$ha, Disgusting)

* * *

><p>She smiled at him. He blushed.<p>

_Dammit_. He inwardly cursed. She always knew how to make _him _blush. And he _hated _that. He hated how she was always able to make his face heat up just by the way she fought or walked into a room. She always made his heart beat twelve times faster just by _smiling _at him. And he _hated _that. When she laughed, his knees got weak. When she was sad, he was the first one there. And when she was hurt…his whole world exploded. He would stop everything just to make sure she was okay. And he couldn't keep doing that. It made him feel weak how he was always falling over himself for her. She _knew _how to make him jump, cry, and smiling like an idiot.

_What the hell happened to me?_ He wasn't always like this. He knew that. He was an assassin! One of the deadliest. He could crush a man's windpipe with a small kick to the throat, he could slice a man's head off with a simple twist of his wrist. Hell, he could kill _everyone _without breaking a sweat if he wanted to. But he didn't. He _couldn't_. Because he had a _family_ and someone he cared about. Someone he _loved_.

_No. I don't love._ He denied. He didn't love her. He loved fighting. He loved being Nightwing and protecting Gotham. He loved working with Grayson as Batman because he _knew _how to work things out properly. He did _not _love _her_.

"Damian? You keep staring off into space? Are you okay?" Livy asked as she leaned into him.

"I'm fine." He took a step back. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business."

Livy crossed her arms. "That's not nice."

"I never am." He walked past her and towards the Batmobile. No, he didn't love her. She was an annoyance. She always got in the way and-.

She grabbed his hand before he got the car. "Damian, you never want to tell me anything anymore. Do you…want to talk about something?"

"No." He tried to pull his arm back, but she had a strong grip on his hand. "I don't want to talk, Livy."

"Liar. You know you need to talk about _something_."

_I don't love you_. "There's nothing to talk about."

She ran her hand up his arm. "Damian, you _have _to talk about _something_. I can tell there's _something _on your mind."

_The fact that I don't love you_. "Livy, I don't want to-."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm here if you need me. Lately, you've been spacing out and you haven't really been with us. What's wrong?" Her arms tightened around him. She was _touching _him.

He could feel his whole body heat up.

"Livy," He didn't really know what to say. Her hands were flat against his chest. She didn't have her gloves on. And right now, Damian wished he wasn't wearing his Nightwing outfit.

"Just say something."

_I don't love you_.

_Stop doing this to me. _

_I'm not…_

_I'm not weak…_

_But you…_

_You make me feel that way. _

_Stop it…_

"I understand if you're having a tough time with me being back and all. And the whole thing with the Titans, but at least tell me what's on your mind."

_Stop it._

_Stop it right now. _

_Let go of me_.

"I'm here if you need anything. You know that. I _care _about you Damian. Even though we don't say it enough, I really do enjoy being around you."

_Stop it! _

_Just stop it! _

_I don't love you! _

"And even though not a lot of people see it, you're a really good person Damian."

"_**Stop it**_**!**" Damian shouted as he turned around and shoved her off of him.

"What's wrong?" Livy asked.

"You! You're what's wrong with me! I _always _have to-!" He turned around. "You always do this to me and I hate you for it!"

"What?"

He spun around again. "I love you! And I hate it! I don't want to love you because…" He sighed. "Because you make me fell…_weak_. I hate feeling weak…"

"You…"

"I love you…" He said as he looked up at her. "Too much."

"But you…don't want too."

"No…because I'm always…you make me…" He didn't know how to explain it. "Forget it." He shook his head. "I _do _love you and…I just…I just love you…too much for my own good. For _our _own good. We just need-."

Livy slapped him. "Make up your damn mind!"

Damian blinked. Well, _that _was unexpected. "What?"

"I don't like being played with, Damian!" Livy shouted.

"Livy, I-we can't-."

"What! Be together? Why! Because you're a Bat and Bat's don't' keep girlfriends! Is that it!"

"No!" Damian grabbed her shoulders. "You don't understand!"

"Of course not because I'm some stupid kid, right!"

"No!"

"Just say it already! I know you're thinking it!"

"Livy! Stop-!"

"No! Explain to me _why_! Why can't-." They closed the last of the distance together, lips meeting and opening without having to be asked. Tongues peeked out of hiding places and reached out, twining and embracing, a mutual give and take, lapping at one another. Livy gasped slightly as his hands left her shoulders; wandering up and down her sides, finally stopping on her lower back, pulling her closer. Her hands wrapped around Damian's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. A growl had emanated from Damian, and a light moan from Livy was the response. Livy shivered, as Damian detached his mouth in favor of sliding his tongue along the jaw in front of him, letting it drag behind the ear, and down the throat, to latch onto the junction where Livy's neck and shoulder meet. He heard Livy's breath hitch and a wave of excitement and passion passed through him. Gently grazing his teeth over the spot he was sucking on, he heard Livy let out a slight sound of pleasure. Said persons hands were traveling up and down his torso, palms dragging over nipples underneath his spandex and nails over abs and the contours of his ribs.

Then fear shot through Damian, what if he couldn't stop this. He never wanted to start this in the first place. But Livy…she was…So…intoxicating. He heard his own moans and moved back to the mouth he just left. They kissed slowly, letting their tongues dance and rub over each other. Then Livy reached down the hem of the Nightwing spandex shirt; Deliberately pulling the tight fitting garment from the top half of his body; the hoodie coming off, too.

"Livy…"

"Shh." She whispered as she closed her eyes and roamed his skin with her hands. Her hands…they were magic. Soft. God, they were in the _Batcave._ She kissed his chest and Damian lost it. He bent and locked their lips again. Damian took his turn, removing belts and pulling the hoodie off of Livy; aiming for her corset.

Ali walks down the Batcave slowly, only seeing the two stripped themselves naked. She covered her mouth and ran back upstairs; locking the entrance to the Batcave and running towards the room that held all the cameras to the Batcave, when she opened the door, Dick was sitting there, his mouth agape.

"Dick! Turn it off! Erase it!" Ali pleaded.

"Are you insane! Jason needs to see-."

"NO!" Ali shouted in fear. "Are _you _insane? Jason will _kill _him! Turn it off an delete it!"

Dick quickly moved forward and started to delete the footage.

They were in the Batmobile now. Tops off. In the back seat. Damian Grinding his hips down, he elicited groans from both parties as their hips ground together. Livy painstakingly dawdled while removing her and Damian's pants, along with the hindering fabric dubbed boxers.

_Don't do it. _The little voice inside Livy said. It sounded too much like Ali; soft and pleading. _You're only fifteen. Don't do it. _

She stopped as Damian kissed her neck. Bare flesh rubbed together and appreciative moans sounded from them both. Livy wrapped her arms around Damian pushed his lips onto hers.

_Livy, don't do it. _"Ali" said again. _Please, don't do it. I know you love Damian. But…not now. Please. Not now…_

His hands roamed up her hot skin, feeling her instant response. A moan rasped out of her throat, the heat in her growing twice as fierce than it had been before. His mouth descended down on a nipple, licking slowly then sucking it into his mouth, his free hand squeezing her other breast. A cry burst out of her from the pleasure. She felt him grin against her skin, his hand squeezing harder. His free hand moved lower to find out just how wet he had made her. He moved down towards her area; his hand trembling, e traced the opening of her womanhood, feeling the slickness of it. His lips tightened around her nipple, tugging it until she was mewling from the sensation. His hand slid away from her weeping slit, sliding down her thigh to spread her legs apart.

_Livy, please! You're smarter than this! Stop! What will Dick think? Tim? Bruce? __**Jason?**_

Livy pushed him up. "Stop." She whispered. "Please."

He immediately stopped. Damian sat up and took a deep breath. "Oh, God…What was I…We were…and then…Oh, Livy. I'm sor-."

"Don't apologize." She said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm just to young, okay?"

"I can't." He grabbed his clothes and began to dress himself, once he got his hoodie on, he got off.

"Wait, Damian."

"I can't!" He shouted; slamming the car door in her face. "I just…I _can't_!"

And he left her there in the car.

She didn't cry.

Or scream.

Or run after him.

She just stared at him as he left.


	14. What You Did Was Wrong

…**When You Realize What You Did Was Wrong…**

Looking back at me I seeThat I never really got it rightI never stopped to think of youI'm always wrapped up inThings I cannot winYou are the antidote that gets me bySomething strongLike a drug that gets me high

She was sleeping in her room when he found her. The covers pulled up to her cheek. Mathew slept by her feet. As he inched closer, he could see the tears streaking her face. God, he was a dick for leaving her. For doing what he did to her.

He closed the door behind her and walked in. As he got to her bed, he sat down on the edge and reached down to brush the golden strand of hair out of her face. But as he did that, her hand shot up and grabbed his hand; shoving him to the bed and wrapping her hands around Damian's throat.

"It's _me_!" Damian gasped.

"I know." Livy said softly.

"Livy…stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I came here to tell you I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?" Her hands loosened.

"I didn't mean to…I was just so…overwhelmed."

She let go of him. "Explain why we can't be together?"

Damian put his head back and sighed bringing his hand up to his forehead. "Jason."

"Jason?"

"You're brother will _kill_ me."

"Are you serious?" Livy slapped him for the second time today. "My _brother_!"

"Remember when we were little! When he kept threatening me and how he almost killed me!"

"He was playing with you!"

Damian glared at her. "No…" He shook his head. "You don't know how he looked. The way his eyes were when he _played around_."

Livy lowered her eyelids and frowned; resting her hands on his bare chest. "Forget my brother."

"What?"

"Don't worry about him. He's not going to get in the way."

"Not now." Damian said. "Wait…please…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Livy smiled softly. "Apology accepted."


	15. Nephew

**Thank you Cr1mson5 for the idea...even though I went a little off on what you suggested. But thanks :D**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When Your Nephew's In Town…<strong>

Iris came over a lot when Wayne was over. Well, she came over _all _the time, but when she was around Wayne, she was always holding his hand and placing her head on his shoulder. Livy had last seen him when he was only ten, but now, he was seventeen. He looked _exactly _like a younger Jason, but with red hair and Ali's Emerald green eyes and fair skin. He had also matured and acted too much like Jason for Livy's liking.

Today, Iris, Milagro, and Livy were at the Gotham Fair, Wayne and Damian decided to tag along. The three girls were giggling and talking about god knows what. Wayne and Damian could care less.

"How's Wayne been doing since you two have been together?" Livy asked.

Iris twisted her lips in response. "Well, he's been…a bit overprotective. Like, he doesn't like it when guys _look _at me."

Milagro sighed. "You have _no _idea how he is when we go on missions in the Titans Tower. Oh, God. He'll _kill _anyone who tries to attack her."

"Wayne kills?" Livy's eyebrows shot up.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Iris said quickly. "He doesn't kill because of Jason, Ali, and I. But he'll _maim _people."

"Such a violent child." Livy commented.

Milagro shrugged. "What do you want from him? He was raised by Hades and Jason Todd."

"Hey," Livy giggled as she softly elbowed Milagro. "Jason's not _that _bad."

"Of course not." Iris chuckled.

"So, I've heard you've become the bike." Wayne put his hands in his pockets.

"The what?"

"You know, _The Bike_, everyone gets a ride." He smirked.

Damian glared at Wayne. "I have _not_."

"Dude, _Iris _told me that you did both Milagro _and _Max. Oh, _and _Colin." Wayne's smirk broke out into a full on deviant smile.

Damian stopped and slammed his hand on Wayne's chest. "You _shut up_ about that. It was a one time thing."

"Tell me, who was one top?"

"Wayne, enough."

"What? Are you afraid I'll tell Livy?"

"You wouldn't break your aunt's heart."

"You're right." Wayne pushed Damian's hand away from his chest. "That's _your _job."

"Don't." Damian growled. "Leave Livy alone."

"I will." Wayne assured. "As long as-."

Damian glared heavily at him. "No."

"Hpm." Wayne's smug appearance annoyed his uncle more and more. "Don't have sex with Livy."

"I would never." Damian shook his head.

"You Goddamn liar. I saw the taps in the Batcave."

"What?" Damian's face paled.

"Grayson thought he erased the whole thing. Idiot. _I _have the tape. And…unless you want _Jason _getting a hold of it. You'll leave Livy alone."

"Why do you-?"

"She's my _aunt_. And I don't love her the way I love Iris. Livy's special. And if you do _anything _to hurt her. I _will _destroy you." Wayne's eyes glowed red for a slight second, then walked in front of Damian.

"Goddammit," Damian growled. "Just like his damn father."

"I heard that!" Wayne called back.


	16. Dressings

**Idk wh I made Wayne dress like this, it just seemed...fitting? I guess.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When A Family Member Dresses Better Than You…<strong>

Livy had noticed that Wayne had dressed too classy for the family. He normally wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a gray vest, with a red tie, and black skinny jeans with dress shoes. Too classy. And When asked about it, he would shrug and say:

"Persephone dresses me."

Ali approved of her son's dressings and encouraged him to keep dressing that way. Though his father, Jason, thought he looked too much like a pansy and wanted him to dress like a bum. Livy, personally liked it and even went out of her way to buy him new ties for her nephew.

"Oh, ties." The sales clerk smiled as she grabbed the ties and checked them out. "Are they for your boyfriend?"

Livy looked back, Wayne was looking at the belts in the other side of the store. "No, my nephew."

"Oh, is he here?" The clerk asked.

"Hey, Aunty Livs, I like this belt." He raised a black and red striped belt.

"Oh, that _is _a nice belt." She grabbed it and put it on the counter.

The clerk blinked. That boy looked _way _too old to be her _nephew_. "Is this your nephew?"

"Yes." Livy nodded.

The clerk blinked. "How _old _are you?"

"Younger than you, clearly." Wayne said as he looked at the stickers next to the cash register.

Livy elbowed him. "I'm fifteen."

"And him?" She pointed at Wayne.

"None of your damn business. You're supposed to be checking out our shit not asking us personal questions. You wanna know my shoe size, too?"

_Yup, _just _like his daddy. _Livy glared at him. "He's seventeen."

"Oh," Was all the clerk said as she rang out the rest of his stuff. "Seventy-two fifty-three."

Livy pulled out the black card that Bruce had given her for "_emergencies_" even though she used that thing like it was going out of style.

"Oh, a _Black Card_." The Clerk smiled.

"Yes," Livy nodded.

"Under the name _Bruce Wayne_. How do you know-" The clerk gasped. "You're _Livy Todd_! Sister of the Red Hood! And you must be his _son_! Oh my-."

"For the love of-!" Wayne lit his hand on fire and shoved it towards the Clerk's face. "Just let her pay for the shit so we can go!"

"Wayne! Stop that!"

"She's _so _annoying!"

"That doesn't mean you can _threaten _her! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Wayne rolled his eyes and put out his hand, dropping it to his side.

"Now apologize."

"What!"

"Wayne. Don't make me tell your mother about this."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the frightened clerk. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay." She handed Livy back her card and a bag. "H-here."

"I'm sorry about this." Livy smiled sheepishly as she took the back.

As Wayne and Livy got out the store, she smacked Wayne over the head _with _the bag.

"Ow! What the hell, aunty Livy."

"I can't wait 'till we get home."

"No! Don't tell mom!"

"I'm telling!"

"No!"


	17. Drive

…**When You Need Driving Lessons…**

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Ali asked as she looked up at Jason.

"You're not teaching my sister how to drive. You'll kill her." Jason threw a shirt over his head.

"What! I'm a _way _better driver than _any _of you here." Ali gloated as she crossed her arms. "I've been walking this earth for _how _long?"

"Too long." Jason commented. "But you still suck at driving. I mean, look at the way Tim and Dick drive. They're mad men."

"I beg to differ!" Dick shot through the door to Ali and Jason's room. "Ali taught me how to drive _well_."

"My ass. You people go _over _a hundred miles per hour. I'm surprised you guys don't get into a wreck."

"Because Ali taught us how to dodge the traffic." Dick added.

"I'm _that _good." Ali smiled brightly.

"You're not teaching her how to drive, Ali." Jason said as he motioned towards the door.

"Yes I am!" Ali shouted in excitement as she literally _jumped _over Jason and Dick and ran towards the garage.

"What the hell was that?" Jason blinked.

"Did you know she could jump that high?" Dick asked as he looked at him.

"Livy!" Ali shouted as she got to the garage. "You ready?"

"You're teaching me how to drive?" Livy asked with a cocked brow.

"_No_, she's _not_." Jason placed a hand on Ali's shoulder. "_I _am."

"Are you _high_?" Livy asked. "You drive like a mad man!"

'What?" Jason furrowed his brows.

"I swear! I've been in a car with you before and I am _scared _for my _life _half of the time! Ali, can teach me."

"Hell no!" The words came out before he had time to think about them. The group turned to see Damian walking towards them. "_All _of you will get her killed, especially _you _Jason. I'll teach her."

"You _just _got your license last year." Dick stated. "You're seventeen and just as reckless as Jason."

"What?" The two shouted simultaneously.

"You know what would be better? If we _all _taught her how to drive." Ali suggested.

The group looked at each other, then the Porsche that was sitting in the corner of the garage. Bruce barely _ever _used it, so he wouldn't care if it got in a wreck. But, the keys were always in the ignition. The group looked at each other and smiled brightly…then took off towards the Porsche, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get to the front seat first. Ali even tripped Damian, but he grabbed her ankle; causing her to trip and fall flat on her face, then Dick tripped over her. Jason jumped over them and swung the door open, sliding into the drivers' seat.

"HA!" Jason shouted. The other grumbled as they got in the back seat.

Livy got in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. "Okay, you haven't drank today? Have you?"

"What?" Jason asked with a cocked brow. "I wasn't supposed to?"

His wife sighed in the back seat. "He had _one _beer."

"That's one too many." Dick crossed his arms. "Get out."

"Make me." Jason smirked as he turned the key and put the car in gear, rolling out. As they got onto the open road, Jason slammed his foot on the gas and raced through the cars, swerving when cars tried to get in his lane and racing past red lights.

"Jason, Stop! You're going to get us all _killed_!" Livy shouted as she gripped the dashboard.

"I think I'm doing perfectly fine." Jason commented.

"I think you _are _going to kill us!" Ali agreed as she wrapped her arms around Dick and Damain's necks; pulling them towards her.

"Pull over!" Dick shouted. "Before Ali crushes our windpipes!"

Jason rolled his eyes and stomped on the breaks; causing everyone to fly forward; but the seatbelts yanked them back. Jason unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"You didn't have to stop in the _middle _of the road, you know." Dick stated as he switched with Jason.

"Shut up." Jason growled as he sat next to his wife and buckled in his seatbelt.

"Alright, now we're going to show you how a _normal _person drives." Dick stated as he put the car in gear and drove off. The group blinked as he kept swerving for no reason what so ever.

"You okay there, Dickie?" Jason asked as he looked at Dick.

"Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He swerved again; gripping the steering wheel.

"You're used to the cop cars aren't you?" Ali asked. "Going fast."

"Can I?"

"NO!" Livy and Damian shouted in unison. "What is up with you people and going _fast_?"

"Ali taught us how to drive." Dick stated.

"That explains it. At this rate, I'll be asking _Bart _to teach me how to drive."

"Pfft." Dick rolled his eyes as he looked at Livy. "Good luck with that one."

"Dick! The road!" Dick looked up to see another car smash right into them. The car flipped several times before they were upside down.

"Are you kidding me?" Damian spat.

"Oh my god! Are you people okay!" Someone asked.

"We're fine!" Ali shouted back. "Dick, sweetie, you're grounded for not looking at the road."

"What! You can't ground me! I'm thirty-five!"

"You're grounded." Ali stated; emotionless. "You know what that means."

"What does it mean?" Livy asked.

"He has to eat seven chocolate cakes." Ali nodded.

"_That's _a _punishment_?" Livy asked; astonished.

"Do you _know _how many _calories _are in a chocolate cake!"


	18. Birthday

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so I'm working on _another _story. I know right? _Another one, _TIRN33! Well, if you want to know about it, it's about a girl who gets the powers of the Entity in her and her adventures with it. But IDK if i should put it up. If you think I should, Review and tell me. Also! If you've read any of my other stories, tell me which ones you want me to update and I'll try to update as fast as I can! Okay? And give me some ideas for those ones, too. Because one of the only reasons I'm not working on them is becuase of my massive writer's block. So support me my loves :D Review with your answers!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When It's Someone's Birthday…<strong>

"How old _are _you, Mom?" Wayne asked as he curled up next to his mother on the couch. He may have been raised by Hades himself, but when it came to his mother, Wayne absolutely loved his mommy.

"Honestly, I have _no_ idea, Hun." Ali giggled as she wrapped her arms around her son to pull him closer. "I've lived so long that I don't even know how old I am."

"Do you know anyone who _would _know your age?" Jason asked as he handed Ali and Wayne a piece of Ali's cake. They had just finished singing her happy birthday and they decided to chill in the living room.

Ali looked up. "Umm…Jason Blood."

"Jason Blood?" Bruce cocked a brow. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two weeks ago. We ran into each other at the mall.

"Etrigan at the mall." Livy said out loud to see what that sounded like. "Um, that makes sense, I guess."

Ali giggled, "I know it sounds weird. But yeah, I think he and someone else are the only people who know how old I _really _am."

"And that other person is?" Dick cocked a brow.

Ali shook her head. "Not important."

"Ra's Al Ghul." Bruce answered.

"What?" Everyone looked at Ali.

"How's you know _that_?" Ali asked with a small frown on her face.

"He's the only one other than Jason Blood that has walked this earth along with you for _centuries_."

"Damn." Ali cursed to herself as she shoved a piece of cake in her mouth.

"I don't care how old you are, Mommy. I still love you." Wayne curled up to his mother.

"Kiss ass." Jason commented as he took a sip of his beer.

Wayne turned to his father and stuck his tongue out. "Jealous? You didn't even give her a birthday present." He pointed at the tennis bracelet that Wayne had given his mother.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give her a present _tonight_."

"EW!"


	19. Mother

**Thanks Laces :D**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You See Your Mother After Years…<strong>

"Oh, my god!" Martha Johnson shouted as she ran up to Livy.

"Mommy!" Livy shouted as she wrapped her arms around her former foster mother. "I missed you so much!"

Martha looked at Livy and tried to hold back tears. "After years of being away form me you _still _keep calling me mommy."

"You were my _first _mother and the _greatest _at that." Livy smiled.

Ali and Jason smiled as they watched Livy and her former foster mother talk and almost cry. Jason sighed. "I should really thank that woman with all my heart."

Ali cocked a brow and looked at Jason. "_You _thanking someone?" She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Are you drugged, Honey?"

"What?" Jason pulled her hands down. "No." He chuckled slightly. "I mean, that woman took in Livy when no one else did. She watched over her while my damn mother ditched her in the trash cans."

"Wait, what?" Ali asked.

Jason sighed. "When I went over to the orphanage a couple of years back, it turns out…that one of the nuns found her in the dumpster on _trash day. _If she hadn't taken Livy out, she would have been crushed by the pounds of trash."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Apparently, they looked up Livy's dad _years _ago. He didn't want anything to do with her…you know because of the whole, _he cheated on his wife_ thing."

"Yeah," Ali nodded. "Jason, if you had another child, you would tell me, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't sleep with anyone but you."

"Or Talia." Ali turned away from Jason.

"Ali, you know I-."

"Jason, can I go to that cool new water park with mommy?" Livy asked as she ran up to Jason and Ali while holding her mother's hand tightly.

"Of course." Jason smiled.

"Yay! I'm gonna get my bathing suit!" Livy squealed as she ran for the stairs.

Jason looked at Martha and smiled. "You know, I can't thank you enough for raising Livy."

Martha giggled. "Please, Mr. Todd. The second I saw Livy's baby blue eyes, I _had _have her. I wouldn't let _anyone _take her."

"I'm glad it was you." Ali smiled.

"I'm glad she didn't turn out like me."

"Jason," Ali grabbed his hand.

"I'm serious. If it wasn't for you…God knows where she would have been." Jason looked up at Martha. "Thank you."

She patted Jason on the head with a warm smile. "Your welcome."


	20. Friends

**well, I did this last night and forgot to put it up..._DERP!_**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When Your Friends Need Help…<strong>

"Bart, what the _hell _is going on!" Livy shouted as she looked back over Bart's shoulders. He had swept her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder as he saw who was running after her.

"I don't know, Livy. But I gotta get you outta here _now_." Bart stated as he ran faster.

"What! No! I'm fine!" Livy shouted. She looked over his shoulder once more and gasped. "He's gaining on us!"

A large crash slammed right in front of them, causing Bart to stop. Conner groaned as he got up. "Damn…"

"Where you runnin' off to, Bart!" Inertia-or should we say Zoom now?-shouted as he ran towards Bart at an inhuman speed.

"Nowhere!" Livy shouted as she reached to her utility belt and threw out a couple bombs that Zoom wasn't prepared for. "Hit him while he's down, Flash!" Livy ordered.

Bart rolled his eyes and passed Livy to Conner. "Hot potato!" Conner-who still went by Superboy-caught Livy bridal style and tossed her over his shoulder as well. "Alright, Livy. I'm gonna need you to bare with me."

Livy turned to see Superboy-Prime zoomed at Conner and swung but missed. Conner brought his fist up and nailed Superboy-Prime right in the jaw. Livy cheered but was interrupted with SB-Prime kicking Conner in the chest. They flew towards a building.

"Conner! Wake up! " Livy shouted as she turned to see her going face first towards a building.

"Tag! I'm it!" A lasso wrapped around Livy's leg and yanked her towards Cassie-who now went by Troia-and swung Livy around towards the villain she was fighting; Cheetah. "Livy! Throw whatever you've got at her!"

"Right!" Livy reached into her belt and began throwing everything she had; even polyurethane. It slammed onto Cheetah, causing her to get her hands stuck together.

"Goddamnit!" Cheetah cursed. Cassie still swung Livy around until Livy kicked Cheetah in the side of her face. "Boo-ya, bitch!"

Livy unraveled herself from the lasso and began to free fall…

Until Tim caught her by swinging by. He flew by and Livy and him kicked Deathstroke right in the face; knocking him out.

"Everyone got them rounded up?" Tim-Red Robin asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yup!" Everyone cheered.

"Yay! Now let's go get some ice cream!" Livy squealed.

Bart zoomed beside Livy. "Oh! I want the chocolate swirled one!"

"I second that." Conner agreed.

"Me, too." Cassie nodded.

Tim clasped his hands together. "Then it's settled. Bad guys jail, good guys, Ice cream."


	21. Prank

**You know what I just noticed? A lot of people compare Marvel's Wiccan and Hulkling to DC's Superboy and Red Robin. But I like to think of Wiccan and Hulkling like Damian and Colin. Since Colin can turn into something like Hulkling can :) Just saying.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Pull A Prank On Someone…<strong>

"Livy, I'm not going to push you." Damian crossed his arms.

"Please, Damian? _Pretty _please?" Livy begged as she sat in the tiny swing set that was abandon in the park.

"I'll push you, Livy." Colin smiled as he walked behind her.

Damian narrowed his eyes and ran towards Colin, shoving him out of the way. "_I'll _push her, she asked _me_."

"O-_kay_, you didn't have to _push _me." Colin said as he got up form the snow.

Damian grabbed Livy and pulled her back, then shoved her forward. She fell forward and the small swing set fell forward as well; causing Livy to face plant it into the snow. Colin snorted and quickly ran to Livy. Damian slid to her side.

"Oh, crap! I didn't mean to-."

Livy suddenly shot her head up out of the snow. "How _rude_!"

"What?" Damian asked.

"You _clearly _pushed her too hard." Colin explained.

"I _know _right!" Livy agreed.

"No I-What! You're too big for it!" Damian snapped.

"Are you calling me _fat_!" Livy's jaw dropped.

"What! NO! I'd never-!"

"You're _totally _calling her fat." Colin said a she wrapped and arm around Livy's shoulder.

"I'm fat, aren't I, Colin?" Livy looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Not at all." Colin said softly.

"Livy, I-."

"No! Go away, you butthead!" Livy buried her head in Colin's chest.

Damian sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna get the car ready."

When he was out of ear shot, Livy and Colin busted out into laughter. "That was great." Livy giggled.

"I _know_, right?" He laughed.

"I miss you, Colin."

"I miss you, too, Livy." He hugged her tight.


	22. PLEASE READ pt2

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


	23. Moment

**~When You Have A Moment~**

"But it _hurts_!" Livy moaned as she curled up in the bed. She pulled on Damian's button down shirt.

"Then get off my bed." Damian said as he sat at his desk; working on certain documents for his father.

"That has nothing to do with-Awwww!" Livy groaned and she held her uterus. "Kill me now!" She kicked her feet in the air. "PAINFUL!"

"Would you stop screaming!" Damian snapped as he looked at her.

"Blood is _spewing _from my vagina and you want me to calm down! That's like telling a pregnant woman she can't eat!" Livy shouted as she sat up on his bed.

Damian's eyebrow twitched. He _really _didn't need to be reminded about _what _came out of her…female part. "Take Tylenol or something."

"I already did!"

"It takes a while for it to effect."

"I took it three hours ago!"

"Why not take Birth Control?" Damian turned towards her.

Livy sighed. "Because when I asked Ali to buy me some she busted out in tears and ran to the Batcave…"

"No she-."

"I swear to god." She held up her hands. "She's starting to do that more and more."

"What do you mean?" Damian quirked.

"Well, when I ask her for something…like…" She looked up in thought. "Thongs. She starts tearing up."

"T-thongs?" Damian blushed.

"Yeah, I wear them."

He turned back to his work. Not answering her.

"DAMIAAAAAAN!" She whined. "PAAAAIN!"

"Livy, shut up."

"If you help me maybe I would." Her tone took a flirtatious one.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Aw, please Damian?" Livy got off the bed and shoved all his papers off desk and onto the floor.

"LIVY!" Damian shouted.

Livy sat down on Damian's lap. "Please?"

"No."

"Damian…" She ran her fingers up and down his tight T-shirt.

"No."

"_Damian_." She reached up and kissed his neck.

"Livy…stop."

"_Please_." She kissed his neck again. "Pretty please?"

He sighed in defeat. He looked down at her and kissed her lips softly.

"Ow!" She shot her hands to her uterus. Damian placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face up to his. He pressed his lips to her and wrapped his other hand around Livy's waist. Livy adjusted herself until she was completely straddling him on the chair. She pushed him back on the chair and gripped at his shoulders. Damian groaned as she dragged her hand down to his pant line. He moved his hand from her waist to her butt. She squeaked and giggled in his mouth; causing a slight vibration and tingle between their lips. He parted his lips pushed past her lips. Livy pushed him further on the chair. She left his lips and began to kiss down his neck. Another groan and he squeezed her butt. She pushed him further into the chair.

"Hngg…Livy…" Damian moaned as she nibble at the right spot. It was amazing how Livy and _only _Livy could make him feel this way. She pushed him further until…

"Ack!" They both fell backwards and Livy face-planted it into the floor. Damian's head slammed on the floor.

"Oweeyyyyyyy!" She cried as she shot up and rubbed her nose.

Damian looked up and her and covered his mouth. He was shaking horribly.

"Damian?" Livy asked as she leaned forward.

Suddenly Damian bursted out into laughter. Livy's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. Damian was…_laughing_. She quickly looked around. The ground wasn't shaking. There wasn't lightning shooting through her window. The world was _not _ending.

"Y-you're…._laughing_?" Livy asking in shock.

"That was…" He gasped for air as he held his stomach. "Hilarious!"

Livy blushed. His laugh was so genuine and sincere. He looked up at her and immediately stopped laughing. "Stop staring."

"But…you _laughed_."

Damian narrowed his eyes as he got up. He held a hand out to her and she took it. "Come on." He said. "Since you _ruined _my work, now I have to start all over tomorrow."

Livy stood up and grabbed both of Damian's hands, pulling him towards the bed. "Then worry about it tomorrow. For now, let's sleep." She pulled the covers up and sat down on the bed. Damian stood above her and looked down at her.

"I…" He stopped; feeling unsure. "I-I love you, Livy."

She pushed up and kissed him lightly. "I love you, too, Damian."


	24. Brother

**So, for some reason when I imagine Jason in my head, I keep imaginig Jensen Ackles...Shit...So everytime I imagine Ali with him, I imagine Jensen...HELP ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>~When You Talk To Your Brother~<strong>

Livy and Jason sat on the roof together. Jason was drinking and Livy was having a Coke (Jason wouldn't let her drink) as they talked about certain things.

"I'm just saying, Livy, slow down. Your fifteen. There's no need for you to be partying and having sex. You're only young for some time, you know." Jason insisted.

"True, but I can always sell my soul to become immortal." Livy countered.

"Yeah, because I'm gonna let you do that."

"But how come you got to do it?" Livy narrowed her eyes.

"Because I'm a selfish asshole." Jason admitted. "And because I want you to live the life I never did. A long a _full _life. Mine is fucked for life. There's nothing more for me. But for _you_, there's _so _much more. I want you to life a _long _beautiful life. So don't do what I did."

Livy smiled. "I won't."

"And _don't _have sex."

"Can't promise you that one." Livy smirked as she took a sip of her Coke.

Jason spit his drink out. "W-what?"

Livy shrugged. "Who knows? I might loose it before I turn eighteen."

Jason's face paled.

"But I _promise _to use protection. There's _no _way I'm getting pregnant." She giggled.

Jason wasn't answering her. So she just continued. "And I know that Damian doesn't have anything so I don't have to worry about catching something. But I don't plan on doing it _now _because, well, I don't think I'm ready and Damian's not either so I don't think I'll pressure him."

Jason got up on his feet and began to stalk away.

"Where are you going, Jay?" Livy cocked a brow.

Jason cocked his head back and glared at Livy. "To kill Damian."


	25. Overhear

**Basically my reaction to when my Aunt told me she did the same thing...She's only twenty five...**

* * *

><p><strong>~When You Overhear Something~<strong>

Damian grabbed Ali and yanked her into his room. He slammed the door shut and pushed his back against it.

"You know you could have just…_asked _to see me, Damian." Ali smirked as she straightened herself out.

"Ali…I don't know what to do anymore." Damian seemed panicked.

"About what?"

"About…Livy! She's…so…_horny_! I mean, _God_! I can't sit a table without her rubbing up against me!" Damian shouted.

"Damian, Livy's been in Themyscria for _years _now completely around _women_. I don't blame her for her actions right now." Ali shrugged. "Hell I'm happy she didn't go lesbian."

"Why? You have something against it?" Damian cocked a brow.

"Damian, I was _married _to a woman once. I even had a thing wit Kate Kane for a while and-."

"WHAT!" Jason shouted as he kicked the door open. Damian fell into Ali's arms. "You and Bat-Oh, my-! You _seriously _were-? Holy sh-! Oh my God!"

"Jason, relax." Ali giggled.

"No way! How can I relax when you-! Oh, god!" Jason threw his hands in the air. "Bruce!" He ran out of the room. "Oh my-wow!"


	26. Good Joke

**This was after this joke I saw somewhere. If you remember it, LOL, if you don't, ROFLMFAO!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>When You Make A Good Joke…<strong>

"Oh, c'mon, Livy! You're _great _at Singing!" Steph said as she grabbed Livy's arm and pulled her towards the stage.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. I _can't _sing!" Livy insisted. "Indi, _you _can sing!"

Indi, who was pregnant and visiting their universe, had been invited to go out for a little Down Time with Guy Gardner, Dinah Lance, Bruce, Ali, Jason, Steph, and Livy.

"I'm pregnant." Indi said.

"What does _that _have to do with anything!" Livy barked.

"It means…" She glared at Livy. "You're going up there."

Livy shuddered and got up on stage.

The waiter came by just as Livy was picking her song. "So, what will you all have to drink?" Ali looked at Dinah and smirked.

"Well, me and my blonde friend will have Cokes, and for our designated driver," She pointed at Guy, "He'll have _one punch_."

The group never laughed so hard in their life.


	27. Old Friends

**Thanks for the Idea Laces :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~When You Catch Up With Old Friends~<strong>

"I still believe you made a big mistake." Ra's Al Ghul stated as he picked up his tea cup.

Ali smiled. "I believe you are jealous, my good friend."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ra's insisted. "Besides, this is juts a minor set back. He _will _die eventually."

"That sounds like a threat." Ali's smirk turned sly.

"I have no intentions of murdering your Husband, Alastrina." Ra's then narrowed his eyes. "But I know full well of _your _intentions with my daughter."

"Ra's, I'm hurt." Ali said as she placed a hand on her chest. "You _actually _think I would _hurt _your daughter?"

"You've done it more than once." Ra's added.

"That's because it was _her _fault." Ali put on a serious face.

"I don't disagree with you." Ra's put his cup down. "How is my Grandson?"

"Happy." Ali smiled. "_Very _happy."

"I've been informed that he's…_infatuated _with someone." Ra's stated.

Ali smiled with a nod.

"Your Husbands Sister? Olivia?"

"It's _Livy_." Ali corrected. "And yes. Damian seems to like Livy a lot."

"I doubt that. We never raised Damian to _love_." Ra's explained. "He was to be heir to the Al Ghul Family. But apparently he decided to go with the Detective."

"With _us_."

"And now, my daughter has no son."

"Yes she does. If she _bothered _to actually _raise _her son with _love _and affection he wouldn't have the need to _leave_." Ali informs. "But Damian _does _love his mother. No matter what. And I'm sure Talia loves her son."

"No, she doesn't." Ra's shook his head. "He's betrayed the Al Ghul family. He isn't even _a part _of this family."

"He's your flesh and blood."

"He's The _Detectives _Flesh and blood. Not mine."

"But don't you at least feel _some _love for your Grandson?"

"In some way." Ra's nods. "But I want _nothing _to do with him."

Ali twisted her lips. "I understand." She then stood. "Now, I gotta get home before dinner. We're making chilidogs." She bowed slightly then turned around.

"You _do _know that if those two have a child, Talia will stop at _nothing _to get to it, right?" Ra's added.

Ali stopped and looked back. "I promise you Ra's, Livy won't let her lay a _hand _on their child."


	28. Horrible Secret

…**When You Find Out Something Horrible…**

"Who the hell _is _this kid?" Livy asked as she jumped over another rooftop.

"Don't know, but be on your toes, Red. Something doesn't fit right with this kid." Damian said as he followed her.

"No duh, he just _murdered _six people, Nightwing."

The young boy they were chasing was completely covered in black. The domino mask on his face was black as well, his long black hair was tied in a pony tail and swished behind him as he ran.

Livy jumped and reached to her belt, shooting out a bat-a-rang at the boy. But he was able to turn around and swing the sword to cut the Bat-a-rang in half.

"Oh…_well_." Livy said as she stood in shock.

"Nothing we haven't seen before." Damian stated as he ran past Livy. "Catch up!"

Livy sighed and raced towards Damian. Finally, Damian had enough and leaped at the boy. He tackled him to the ground and wrestled him for a little bit until he finally pinned the boy to the ground.

"Minggir aku!" The boy shouted.*

"What did he just say?" Livy blinked.

"Siapa kau!" Damian shouted back.

Livy looked at Damian with shock. "Y-You speak-."

"Beraninya kau meletakkan tangan pada saya! Anda biasa kotor!" The boy shouted again.

"Diam dan katakan padaku siapa Anda!"

"Aku Damian Wayne kedua!"

Damian froze. He then reached up and tore the mask off of his face.

"Nightwing, what are you-Oh my god." Livy took a step back in horror and covered her mouth.

Damian gripped his fists.

"D-Damian, who is this boy?" Livy pointed at said boy.

"He's-."

"I'm his _clone_!"

* * *

><p><strong>OKay, what were they saying and speaking? Indonesian. <strong>

**The boy was saying: "Get off!" **

**Damian: Who are you? **

**The boy: How dare you touch me, you filthy commoner!**

**Damian: Shut up and tell me who you are!**

**The Boy: I'm Damian Wayne the second!**

**Yes I know Indonesian...no it's not an easy language. My former best friend was Indonesian and taught me how to speak, write, read and understand it :) **


	29. Counterpart

**In response to Cr1mson5's new chapter in Normal Is A Cuss Word :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Meet Your Counterpart...<strong>

"Who the _hell _are these people?" Damian asked a she stared at a Female Nightwing (that wasn't Ali) who stood in front of him. He really wished it wasn't another clone (since the one who was with them the other night got free; stabbed Livy and then ran).

"Oh, wouldn't _you _like to know?" The girl smirked as she leaned forward; her long black hair brushing past her shoulder.

"Yeah, who _are _you people?" Dick asked as he looked at the two Batwomen standing in front of him and Bruce.

"We're _men _on this earth!" The female with black hair and a streak of white hanging past her face. "This is _bullshi_t!"

"Jackie, honey. There's no need to yell." A man with short red hair and a butler suit on said as he grabbed "Jackie's" arm.

Ali grabbed onto Jason's hand. "Awkward…"

"Very…" Livy said as she looked at the blonde boy who was standing behind the female Nightwing.

"See! I told you there was a gender swapped version of us!" Another girl shouted as she popped from behind one of the Batwomen in a different version of the Red Robin costume.

"Oh, _god_! Not you again!" Tim shouted as he popped up from behind Ali.

"You know her, Tim?" Jason asked.

"Tessa…" Tim glared.

"Tessa was a part of the Titans a while back." Ali answered.

"A _long _while back." Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Good to see you, too, Timmy." Tessa waved.

"You're name is _Tim_ on this world? How boring is that?" Jackie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I still think you need to put a leash on your wife, Al." One of the Batwomen said as they walked up to "Al".

"Leave Alec* alone." Jackie growled as she grabbed Alec and yanked him behind Jackie.

"Is that supposed to be us?" Ali whispered to Jason.

Jason shrugged. "Probably."

"Demitra," The male Livy giggled. "You're an ugly boy."

"What!" Damian shouted as he shot forward; only for Livy to grab his hand and yank him back.

"And you think you're female self is pretty, Liam?" Demitra asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What!" Livy was the one to leap forward; but Damian grabbed her.

"Stop that, you two." Batwoman ordered.

"Yes, Brenda." Demitra and Liam nodded.

"Brenda?" Dick cocked a brow and then laughed. "Oh, that's _good_!"

"It's not as bad as _Dixie_." Tessa crossed her arms and Dick suddenly stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I just wanted to prove that there _was _a gender swapped universe." Tessa smirked.

Ali snuck up to Al and whispered. "Do you guys have a child, too?"

Al nodded with a smile. "I was able to reproduce for Jackie to have a kid."

"Oh, god. I can't even _begin _to tell you how much of a cranky _bitch_ Jackie was when she was pregnant." Dixie commented. "Every little thing: _get out of my fucking face! _or _If you don't have any thing food related get the fuck out_!"

"Shut up, Hoe-bag! At least I was only able to get pregnant _once_! Unlike you and your Abortion ass!" Jackie accused.

"BURN!" Livy shouted, then quickly hid behind Damian.

"What's your…_daughter's _name?"

"Brenda." Al smiled as he looked at the Brenda Batwoman.

"Aw," Ali smiled as well.

"What about your…_son_?" Liam questioned.

"Wayne. After _Bruce _Wayne." Jason answered as he wrapped an arm around Ali's shoulder.

Liam looked at Livy, "Are you and-" he pointed at Damian, "Together?"

"What? _No_! There's no way we'd be-."

"They're engaged." Brenda pointed at Liam and Demitra.

Damian looked at Livy; who was staring at Demitra. "H-how?"

"He wanted to move on in the relationship. So did I." Demitra shrugged.

Bruce cocked a brow. "Hey, where'd Dick and Dixie go?"

The group blinked.

Tessa looked at the stairs. "Uh…I have a guess…"


	30. Bonding

**Well! It's about time right? Sorry, just been through a bunch of shit. I went on a cruise, broke up wif my bf, and school started. On top of that I have writer's block :'( DAMN YOU! But hey, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You And Your Dad Bond...<strong>

"Dad, how did you get mom?" Wayne asked as he looked at his father who was on the roof as well.

"What do you mean?" Jason pulled his beer fom his mouth and looked at his son.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, mom's _really _pretty. And you're just..."

"Hey, people say that about you and Irey, too." Jason countered.

"What? No they don't."

"I promise you they do." Jason nodded.

Wayne narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. All I wanna know is how mom ended up with you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Dad, you where a killer, you murdered people and mom...well... I don't think-."

"Son, believe it or not. Your mother _has _killed before."

"No she-. "

"Shut up and listen. You're mother has told me _everything _about herself. What she did, what she's been thorugh, and what had happened. Don't tell your mother I told you this, and don't look at her any different The reason for her doing the things she did was for survival."

Wayne sat up and looked at his father. "W-What did she do?"

"Ali _has _killed before. Her first kill, she'll _never _for get..."

_She shivered. His hand ghosted up her thigh and stayed right at the hem of the skirt. _

_"Are you sure you're okay? That was quite a fall you took." His voice was soothing; gentle. But even Ali could sense the evil behind it. _

_"I-I'm fine." She said nervously as she hugged her arms tighter around her chest. "It's just cold." And it was. Falling off of a roof barn in the pouring rain can do that to yoy. _

_"Do you have a place to stay?" That question popped up a lot in Ali's life. She never really _did _have a place to call home. _

_"No." She whispered. The only thing that had lit up the room was the roaring fire from the fireplace in front of her. His hand ghosted up her skirt just a little. _

_"Well," His mouth was right next to her ear. "You can stay here...for a _little price, _that is." _

_Ali scooted away from the young man. Judgeing by the look, he was probably about twenty-seven; dark long hair, dark brown eyes, and a small bundle of acne on his chin. He frowned slightly at Ali's actions and scooted closer to her. _

_"Come on, Honey. Don't you want a place to stay?" He was in her ear again; his hand crawling even more up her thigh; towards her _speacial spot_. _

_"Not that bad." She said calmly as she grabbed his hand to remove it. He yanked his hand away from hers and slapped it on her thigh again. _

_She yelped out in pain. _

_"Oops." He smirked. "Now, about that deal." _

_"_No _thank you." She stood up and motioned to storm out of the room. But as she turned around, the man grabbed her by her silkly red hair and yanked her back own to the seat. _

_"Where do you think _you're _going, Pretty Lady?" He asked with a sudden harshness. _

_"Out of _here_!" Ali shouted as she swung back and punched the man in the jaw. He grunted and let go of her hair. Ali took this time to escape as she reached for the door. But again, she was stopped, by a gun shot to the back of her knee. She screamed and fell to the floor; holding her bloody leg. _

_"Now, Now, missy. You didn't think I'd _just _let you run off and go to the village. Nope. I want yo to stay _right _here." He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his bedroom. _

_"Please..." Ali begged. "Don't do this..." _

_"Sweetheart, beggings only gonna make me hornier." He stated as he tossed her on the bed; placing his gun on the night stand. _

_With quick thinking, Ali quickly grabbed it and pointed it at his head. "__**Let me go.**__" She said with a voice laced with poison. _

_"Honey, Do you _know _how many weapons I have on me? Before you even _think _about pulling that trigger, cut your jugular _clean_. So I suggest you puut the gun down." He threatened. _

_Ali was scared. She'd never killed _anyone _before. She took a deep breath and put her finge ron the trigger. Hopefully, he'll comply. _

_"Take your finger off the trigger, Hun." _

_She didn't. _

_"Take it off." _

_She still didn't. _

_He sighed. "Fine. I see how it is." He reached into his ratted pockete and pulled out a small knife. "If you don't have the balls to pull the trigger, I will stab you." _

_Ali's been stabbed before. She's not afraid of doing so again. But she _is _afraid of the pain. Ali hated the pain, and wished the Gods would take _that _away as well. But no. If she stabbed her-depending on where it was-she would die. Her hands trembled as she softly squeezed the trigger. _

_"Too slow." The man shoved his knife forward and stabbed Ali right in the side. Out of pure shock; Ali pulled the trigger. _

_When she opened her eyes...the man was dead. She screamed and fell to her knees in horror._

Wayne blinked; his eyes wide.

"Your mother has been through too much shit, Wayne. And being with me, has _added _more to that shit. The only thing that stopped her from offing her self was the Wayne family in general."

"And you." Wayne's face took a soft look. "Dad, I don't like you."

"What?"

"I don't. Mom is too innocent for you. Honestly, _I _don't even like the two of you being together. But...it makes mom happy."

"I created you and you don't like me?" Jason gripped his beer bottle.

"No, I love you, Dad. i just don't like you."

"That makes sense." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I love my mother." Wayne stated. "She's everything you'd want in a mother."

Jason wrapped an arm aorund his son and pulled him close. "And you're everything I want in a son."


	31. Held Back

**Written By Laces :D Remember, Livy is a Duel character with LAces and I :) So if she has an idea, I'm putting it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>~When You Get Held Back pt.1~<strong>

Livy sat on her bed, humming 'Take me Baby or Leave me' from Rent as she braided her hair. She was shocked how anti-social she felt for a teenager. It was a Friday night and she was bored out of her mind. She sighed as she looked over to her closet where her 'Little Red' costume was. Everyone was out of the house fighting Joker. Except for Alfred who was just getting groceries. Livy wanted to fight Joker too but everyone voted against it. He was too "dangerous" and because of her encounters with the crazed man, they feared that her skills might get "clouded by emotion." Both reasons frustrated Livy.

Mathew jumped next to Livy on her bed and purred, rubbing his head on Livy's side as if to say,"Scratch my ears! Please!"

Livy chuckled and did so causing the cat to purr happily. "Matt, can you believe what their doing? I've lived on Themyscria and trained with the Amazons! Do you know how hard it is to stand your ground and fight with Artemis. She doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy. They think I can't handle Joker. I'm a freakin' Amazonian Warrior! And they're afraid that I'll get emotionally clouded because I met Joker when I was six. What the hell is that suppose to mean? it won't change how I fight. Joker is Joker. He's a crazed whack job but he isn't a skilled ninja or something. I can take him regardless of what happened when I was six!" she ranted and Mathew didn't care what she was doing as long as she kept scratching behind his ear.

"Y'know what Matt, I'll show them. I'll show them that I can take Joker and they'll see that I'm no longer that little seven year old that left." she smiled as she jumped off her bed, leaving a clearly miffed Mathew.

She got dressed into her Little Red costume and ran out of the house.

** ~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~**

Damian sat on the rooftop, mentally cursing him for loosing Joker. No doubt that Bruce or Dick would catch him, but Damian wanted to catch him first.

"Hey Nightwing." he heard a girl state as he saw her figure run past him and jump to the next building.

Damian was quickly on his feet and caught up with the girl.

"Little Red!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Hey Nightwing." she smiled as they both continued to run.

"What are you doing out of the Mansion?" Damian questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she smirked.

"Disobeying orders. We told you that you were not to fight Joker." he stated as he grabbed Livy's hand and stopped running.

"Look at you Nightwing. And Superboy says you aren't smart. I am disobeying orders." she grinned and went to run again.

"Don't be like your brother." Damian stated as he kept holding her hand, keeping her from running.

"What do you mean?" Livy questioned, looking Damian in the eye.

"The last time your brother was young and he fought Joker, he died." he informed.

"Nightwing, don't get started with that! Did he train with Amazons? Was he prepared? I'm not my brother! I'm me! Don't worry about me and Joker. I can handle that whack job." she growled as she tore her hand away from Damian's.

"No you can't!" Damian hissed. "You're too young!"

"And you're not?" Livy exclaimed in a challenging voice.

"I was born to fight! I was raised by…"

"Yeah, yeah, you were raised by the league of assassins blah, blah, freakin' blah!" Livy rolled her eyes. "But I was Trained! By! Amazons! As in the same people who trained Wonder Woman!"

"You're over confident and not ready to fight Joker." Damian stated.

"I don't care what you think! I'm going to find Joker and fight him!" Livy stated and started running, however, Damian tackled her.

"You are not!" he growled.

"Yes I am, now get off!" Livy exclaimed. Damian grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back and brought her to her feet.

"I'm taking you home." he stated, but Livy stomped on his foot and fell backwards bringing him down as well and that gave her enough time to slip her hands away from his.

She stood up and started to run, but Damian threw his grapple and it wrapped around Livy's torso. Livy shot him a glare and was quickly cutting it with her pocket knife. She was quickly out of the rope and punched Damian in the face. She went for a second punch, but he blocked and jabbed her in the stomach. The two were at an all out brawl.

"This is so much fun to watch! I wish I had me some popcorn!" a voice cackled and Damian and Livy froze and looked over to the voice.

Joker stood on the roof top with a deranged smile on his face.

"Don't let me stop you two, please, keep fighting." he chuckled. Livy took a step foreword but Damian put a hand out to keep her from attacking. He shot her a look and then ran foreword to attack.

Livy crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't come here to watch Damian fight. She thought sourly and Damian was kicked in his side and was on his saw her opening and attacked.

"Hello there Reddy. Never faced you before." he chuckled.

_On the contrary you deranged Clown. she thought to herself. Last time I saw you, I was seven years old and you tried to kill me_. She thought as she kicked him on the side and punched his face. _Then when I was six, the first time we met, you kidnapped me! And then you beat me with a pipe! _she thought but slipped up. She punched but Joker blocked and gave her an upper hook, sending her back. Before she could gain her bearings back, Joker kicked her in the stomach and she grunted. Joker then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

_Wait, it's happening again? It can't be happening again. I can't let this guy beat me! Maybe when I was six but not now! _

Joker was about to kick Livy when Damian tackled him and in a full fit of rage started to punch him. Even when it seemed that Joker was unconscious, Damian kept punching.

"Nightwing." Livy stated in a whisper.

"What?" he questioned sharply. Livy flinched slightly and she felt like she was a six year old all over again.

"I think you hit him enough." she informed. Damian looked down at the crazed man, and then stood and walked over to Livy.

"Get up." he growled. Livy stood to her feet and felt belittled as Damian towered over her and Bat-glared at her.

"Your emotions got in the way. You disobeyed orders and you let your over confidence get the better of you." he scolded. Livy nodded, she couldn't deny it.

"Yes I did." Damian put his hands on Livy's shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"If I wasn't here you could've died!" he growled. "Next time we tell you to stay home, stay home." he growled and Livy nodded.

"Go back to the Manner, now." Damian ordered and Livy nodded.

"Yes sir." she stated and ran back to the manner.

That was the first time in her life that she feared Damian.


	32. Held Back pt2

**Also Written by LAces :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Get Held Back pt.2...<strong>

Livy curled up in her bed and started picking at some galls around a wound she had received when sparring with Damian. They decided to go all out with some swords, and Livy didn't know what was wrong with her. Artemis had drilled her constantly on sword combat, but because it was Damian she choked, and because of that, she got hurt. Damian was being as ass her. He constantly was shooting a glare her way, talked about how much of a target she was during missions and ranted about her fighting skills and how she learned nothing with the Amazons.

He even suggested that she hang up the Little Red costume _for good_.

Livy unraveled the galls and poked at her wound. It was pretty deep and she kept poking it, feeling a slight sting each time she did.

It then started to bleed and Livy sighed as she slugged out of bed to the bathroom. As she walked through the hall way, she noticed Damian was up as well.

"What are you doing out of your room?" he questioned with a growl.

"I just need to rinse out something." Livy stated and Damian was quickly at her side.

"Rinse out what?" he looked down at Livy's bleeding arm. "Oh, That. Wait, why did you unravel it from the galls?" he questioned.

"… I don't know." Livy answered.

"You don't know?" Damian sneered. "This is why you shouldn't be Little Red. You hurt yourself and then meddle with the healing process and ruin your wound even more."

"Just shut up." Livy mumbled.

"I can't hear what you're saying. Just quit looking at your feet and speak louder." Damian stated and Livy's eyes narrowed.

"I said, shut up!" she exclaimed as she gave Damian an unexpected shove. "I know that I messed up with Joker, I know that I messed up with you when we were sparring but I learn from my mistakes! I'm not some perfect solider like you are! So just shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you! I will never stop being Little Red no matter how much you hold my confidence in your hand and shatter it every night!" she exclaimed.

"I do not shatter your confidence Livy…"

"Then why do you treat me like I'm six! Why do you point out all the wrong things I do and criticize the things I do right!"

"Because I don't want you out there!" Damian shouted.

"Why? Because you're afraid that I'll besmirch your father's precious Batman name and screw up or do something stupid? Is that it?" Livy growled.

"No! it's not!"

"Then what is it Damian!"

"I don't want you out there because I don't want there to be a chance!"

"A chance of what!" Livy exclaimed.

"A chance of me loosing you!" Damian shouted.

It was silent between the two for a moment and Livy looked at him confused.

"So wait, all of your taunting and roughness, that was just to scare me away from being Little Red?" Livy inquired and Damian closed his eyes and nodded his head solemnly. Livy shook with frustration but questioned in a level voice,

"Damian. Do you know how much hell you put me through because of your attempt to scare me away?"

"Livy, I don't understand, how did I…"

"I won't stop being Little Red." Livy stated seriously.

"What?"

"I said, I won't stop being Little Red. You can't scare me away from the position so just get over it." she growled as she shook slightly and turned her back on him.

"Livy…" Damian begun as he grabbed her hand.

"I HATE YOU!" Livy exclaimed as tears streaked her face. Damian was shocked by the outburst and didn't know what to say in response.

Livy stormed back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.


	33. Held Back pt3

**Another one written by Laces :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Get Held Back pt.2...<strong>

Livy was usually paired with Damian for patrols, and she didn't mind it at all. She used to prefer it. However, after she had her fight with Damian, she resented him and often broke away from him and tried to patrol on her own, which only frustrated Damian.

"Little Red, come back here!" Damian exclaimed as the girl ran off, jumping rooftop to rooftop.

"I'm finding Abuse! I'll work with him tonight!" she shouted back as she continued to run. Livy and Colin were still very close. Colin was her other "girlfriend" if Iris wasn't around. Livy would sometimes go to him to talk, or to joke around or cry, and every time Colin would listen. Damian ran and was next to Livy as she continued sprinting.

"That isn't what we're suppose to do. We need to work together, Abuse doesn't need your help." he stated.

"And you do? The mighty boy raised by the league of assassins needs my help?" she questioned in a challenging tone.

Damian was silent. He was still a bit full of himself so he would acknowledge that he didn't need Livy with him, but at the same time, he enjoyed her company. After a moment of his silence, Livy rolled her eyes and with a huff, turned to run off again, but Damian grabbed her arm.

"What is your problem!" Livy exclaimed.

"You're staying with me!" Damian growled.

"Nightwing! I am so sick of this! I'm sick of you! I HATE YOU! Just leave me…" Damian cut her off as he pulled Livy close to him and kissed her. Livy's eyes widened in shock and Damian release his lips from hers and carefully moved his hand to caress her cheek. Suddenly to Damian's surprise, she brought her hand against his face and slapped him. Damian looked at her in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Damian questioned in puzzlement.

"Because y-you kissed me!" Livy exclaimed which confused Damian even more.

"But I thought that you liked me." Damian stated. Livy sighed heavily.

"I do… I mean I used to… just… ugh!" she stumbled over her words, looking for the right ones to use.

"I don't want to be… I mean you already did so I don't know…"

"Little Red what are you talking about?" Damian questioned, completely confused.

"Hurt." Livy stated, finally spitting the one word she was having trouble saying out. "You hurt me and I don't want to be hurt." Livy sighed in a whisper. Damian looked at her puzzled.

"Little Red, I can go easier on you during sparring. I did not mean to be so rough. I didn't know I was hurting you." he informed and Livy shook her head.

"No, Nightwing, not that kind of hurt. Not physically but emotionally. I just don't want to be emotionally hurt. You already did hurt me, but doing this is like setting me up just to be hurt again." she sighed. Damian was still trying to wrap his mind around what she was talking about.

"How did I hurt you? I promise that it was unintentional." Damian informed as he grabbed Livy's hands gently.

"How you've been acting lately. By yelling at me and belittling me and by trying to scare me off from being Little Red." she explained.

"I only did those things because I didn't want to risk you getting injured or killed." he explained. Livy shook her head.

"Nightwing, have some faith that I won't. I'm a big girl now." she chuckled. Damian sighed but nodded.

"Alright. I'll have some faith in you." Livy hugged Damian tightly and he returned the hug.

"Thanks Nightwing." she grinned. Livy then kissed him and Damian kissed her as well. Once the broke away Livy smiled up at Damian.

"Guess what?" she smirked.

"What?" Damian questioned.

"I love you." Livy whispered as she hugged Damian again. He was shocked to hear those words but whispered back,

"I love you too."


	34. Secrets Revealed

**Otay, that last chapter was actually supposed to be part three and I accidently put part two. But anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>...When She Finds Out Your Secrets...<strong>

Lately, Damian had been being a dick towards Livy. He saw her cry, he saw her get angry, he saw her so fustrated lately. And it was all becasue of Damian. That night, When they both got home, Livy had a small smile on her face. But Wayne could see it, even behind her smile, she was hurt.

"Livy," Wayne said as he walked towards her.

"Yeah," Livy looked up.

"We need to _talk_." He started.

* * *

><p>"She's just...<em>really confusing<em>." Damian looked up at Dick.

"Most women are." Dick shrugged. "You expect them to follow you everywhere you go?"

Damian sighed. "I just...I do not think Livy and I are..."

"Cut out for each other?" Dick finished.

"Yeah."

"That's a lie." Dick shook his head. "You two _are _made for each other. You just have to learn how to open up. That's what girls like in a guy."

"To open up?"

'To let them in." Dick revised. "Keep a girl out. They'll stay out."

"Damian," A frail voice called from the steps of the Batcave.

Damian walked over and saw Livy standing there. Her face pale and her eyes watered. "Y-yeah, Livy?"

"I-I need to talk to you." She said softly. "_Alone_."

"Oh," Dick smiled and walked towards the other way out of the cave. "Alrighty then."

Livy walked down the steps to the Batcave and stood in front of Damain. He could now see how red her eyes were and how pissed off she looked beneath her eyes.

"Livy, what's wrong?"

"You slept with them?" She asked.

"What?" Damian blinked. Surely she couldn't be talking about-

"You slept with Max, Milagro, and...and _Colin_?" She seemed a bit disgusted at the last part.

"Livy, let me explain-."

"Explain what? That you're a player now? That...that you can have every other girl under your arm?"

"Livy, what are you tal-?"

"Don't play with me, Damian. Wayne told me everything. How you talked Max and Mila to have sex with you and how you had a thing for Colin! You _fucked _Colin!" Livy cried.

"Shhh!" Damian hushed her. "Livy, yes, I had sex with them. No, I'm not gay. I had sex with them because..." He sighed. "I wanted to fill the empty whole..."

"Empty whole?"

"You were gone...I-I missed you. And they were there. They...they tried to comfort me and I imagined...you."

"What?" Her voice was a whisper.

"When I had sex with _them _I imagined _you_!" Damian shouted.

In the servalence room upstairs, Ali and Tim stared at the monitor in shock. Tim's eyes were wider than wide and Ali...she was about to burst out into tears.

"Livy...I-."

"You _used _my friends?" Livy shook her head.

"Livy-."

"Don't. You know what? Don't. Forget it. Forget _everything_."


	35. Comfort

**Written By Laces! Thanks so much :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When Your Brother Comforts You...<strong>

Livy curled up in her bed and cried into her pillow. She was angry and sad and frustrated. She didn't know what to do or how to think.

Damian… and… and Colin… and Milagrow… and Max! How is that… but he said… Ugh! Livy cried harder into the pillow and started to hiccup from crying.

There was then a knock at the door.

"I don't want to talk." she sobbed. She could hear the door open and felt the space on the side of the bed dip down.

"Older brother has just overrode your statement." Jason smiled and Livy looked up at her older brother, tears still dripping down her face.

He draped and arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. He kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his chest and continued crying. Jason ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "Remember when you were younger and you used to cry from your nightmares? I remember you'd come running into my room and I'd hold you and eventually you'd calm down and realize that everything was alright." He whispered.

Livy looked up at her brother with her puffy red eyes.

"I wish that I could be able to do that now." He sighed. Livy looked up at Jason and stated, "If you're here to try and talk about the easiest way of killing Damian in his sleep, you can forget about it." her voice was raspy from all her crying.

"Who said anything about him sleeping?" he smirked.

"Jason…"

"I'm only kidding Livy. I'm just trying… to cheer you up. Y'know, comfort you." He informed as he gave her a strong hug.

"Thanks for that Jason. But I have a feeling that I won't stop crying anytime soon. You should go to bed." She informed. Jason kicked off his shoes and smiled at her. His face was soft and caring unlike how it was towards everyone else. In his eyes, Livy was still that six-year-old who loved the color yellow.

"I'll stay here and I don't care how much you cry." he informed and Livy rested her head on his chest as she continued to sob.

"Shhh it's alright Livy. It's alright." Jason said in a soothing voice. He was used to her crying. It didn't annoy him, it just only made him want to comfort her, and for her to feel better. He was, however, furious at Damian. He had broke Livy's heart and that was something Jason couldn't tolerate.

Livy sobbed harder as she buried her face in Jason's chest while her brother rubbed her back. He figured she was thinking about Damian too.

"Livy, listen…" both Jason and Livy looked up to see Damian standing in the doorway. Livy turned her face away from him and placed it back on Jason's chest while Jason quickly had his pistol drawn and it was pointed at the young man.

"I suggest that you get away from her." he growled. Damian looked at Livy with a helpless expression, shot a glare at Jason, and walked off to his room.

"Jason?" Livy whispered through her tears.

"Hm?" her older brother looked down at her.

"Thank you." she stated. Jason smirked at her as he continued to rub her back as she cried.

"What are brothers for?" he chuckled.

Jason held Livy until she couldn't cry anymore, and fell asleep. Jason looked down at her sadly.

"You're growing up too fast Livy." he whispered. "Just remember that big bro Jason will always be there for you, no matter how old you are." Jason took in a deep breath and then joined Livy in slumber.


	36. Mother's Help

**...When You Find Out Your Mother Was Involved...**

"She hates me now…" Damian buried his head in his hands.

"hat do you expect, Damian?" Ali said softly as she leaned against the computer desk. "You lied to her…You slept with her friends."

"And you lied to her." Wayne smirked from the Batmobile.

"Don't you say another word before I-."

"Wayne Todd, you are grounded until you leave for The Underworld. Which means no _Iris_." Ali was surprisingly stern. "What you did was wrong. You had _no _right telling Livy what Damian did."

"So what do you want me to do, Mom? Keep it a secret like you did?" Wayne pointed.

"You knew about this?" Jason asked as he entered the Batcave. "You knew that Damian was whoring around Titans Tower?"

"I-Jason-."

"You knew and didn't tell Livy?"

"What do you want me to tell her, Jason? _Hey, the guy you love is having sex with everyone in Titans Tower! Even your own best friend! Did I mention he also had gay sex?" _

"WHAT!" Wayne shouted. "You had sex with…"Wayne stopped and took a step forward. "You had sex with _Iris_?" His eyes glowed with flames; steam exited out the corners of them.

Ali quickly stepped in front of Damian. "Honey, power down. Please. He…It wasn't Damian's fault."

"You knew about _that_, too!" Wayne shouted as his hands burst into flames. "You knew about it and didn't tell me!"

"Honey, you where thirteen…So was Damian…and Iris. It was her birthday…" Ali began to tremble. "Iris was the one who wanted to have sex with Damian. As much as they tried to keep it to themselves…I found out about it." Ali looked back at Damian. "I know…It was wrong of me to keep all of that a secret. But I didn't want this to happen. I was trying to _protect _my family from shattering like this. But," She looked back at Damian, "As wrong as it was for me to keep it a secret, it was even _more _wrong for you to do that to your Nephew, Damian. For once in a _long _time, I am _gravely _disappointed in you."

"What!" Damian shouted. "You where the one who didn't open your mouth!"

"It wasn't my place to tell them." Ali said softly. "_You're _the one who slept with _my _sons best friend. If you _truly _knew it was wrong, you would have spoken up. So It's not entirely _my _fault, Honey."

"You," Jason pointed at Damian, "If I _ever _see you near Livy again…You're dead."

"Jason…"

"I mean it, Ali. I will _shoot _him."

"No you won't." Ali took a step towards him.

"And I'll _kill _you when I'm done with Iris." Wayne growled.

"Honey, please. Don't do something you'll regret. Wayne, just…please, don't hurt her." Ali walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" She said softly.

Wayne powered down and looked his mother in the eye. His eyes watered. "I…I love her, Mom. And she…" He looked down and trembled. "She fucking betrayed me!"

Ali pulled her son to her chest as he cried. "I can't believe her…"

"I know, honey. I know…" Ali whispered.

"This is your fucking fault." Jason whispered to Damian. "If I where you, I'd kill myself. Maybe then all the hell in this house will go away."

It was the first time in a _long _time that Damian felt like crying…


	37. Hurting

**OMG! It's been FOREVER! Sorry about that, I've been working on my new story L I F E and My new sotry for the Post Reboot Lady Nightwing! Read it if yo ulove me and Ali!**

* * *

><p>...<strong>When The One You Love IS Hurting Himself...<strong>

Livy swung rooftop to rooftop and then after a few hours sat down on the ledge of a skyscraper. When she was mad, she loved swinging around. She was still trying to calm down about Damian. Just thinking about him made her want to cry but she shook her head. She couldn't cry. Not while in costume at slipped down into an alleyway and stayed there for a moment. She could cry in the darkness.  
><em>It'll be okay<em>. She told herself. She shook slightly and cried softly and silently. She hated crying.  
><em>How long will it take me to move on from this? Why am I so upset. I just want to move on. I don't want to love him. I don't! <em>She thought angrily.  
>"Little Red?" She jumped and wiped the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Hey, it's me." She squinted at the tall burly man entering the alleyway, but relaxed when she realized who it was. It was Colin.

"Hey." She waved, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda sad." He whispered. It just poured out. I looked at him spitefully and said, "I know you and Damian slept with each other." tears were streaking her face and Colin's eyes widened.

He quickly shrunk back to the boy he was after being Abuse and gently held Livy's hands in his own.

"Livy, Damian's straight." He whispered. "I don't know why he did it with me. Maybe to broaden his knowledge, or to give me some pity, but he is completely straight." Colin informed.

"But he still did it." Livy whispered and Colin hugged her.

"Oh, Sweetie. He was confused. I think he still is. But he loves you. A lot." Colin smiled. "He moaned your name when we were… y'know." Colin informed as he blushed slightly.

Livy couldn't be mad at Colin. It was just impossible, but Damian, she still had a growing anger in her.

"You're still mad at him, aren't you." Colin stated and Livy sighed.

"It just… kills me." she could feel a sob about to burst out from her throat.

"Oh, honey." Colin hugged her tightly. "It's okay. It's okay." he whispered. Colin was one of the only other people who weren't part of her family who was allowed to see her cry. She was comfortable with him. He was one of her closest friends!

She sniffed and let out a soft sob again and Colin whispered, "He really broke your heart, didn't he." Livy nodded her head and Colin sighed.

"I'll try to talk to him." Colin kissed Livy on the forehead, morphed back into Abuse, and ran off. Livy felt slightly better and decided to do some more building jumping and searching for crime. Livy finished saving a woman from getting mugged and then her cell phone vibrated on her utility belt.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey Livy, it's me, Colin."

"Hey what's up?" She questioned.

"We have a very very very bad situation." He informed gravely.

"What is it?"

"Damian is going to submit suicide."


	38. Helping

**Thanks Laces :D And Read my new story please! Called Running With The Outlaws:) about a new girl who has no where else to turn to but to the Red Hood and his new crew.**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You're There For Someone...<strong>

Livy felt like her heart stopped as she held the cell phone in her hand._ I must of heard that wrong. Damian wouldn't do that_!

"Livy, are you still there?" Colin's voice inquired through the cell phone.

"Yes. Yes. W-where is he?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

"Right now, in front of me on the roof of that cathedral on main street. He's on the ledge of the building. I'm trying to talk him out of it." Colin informed.

"I'll be on my way. I'm nearby."

"Just hurry. I don't know how long I can keep him from jumping." Colin said frantically and Livy hung up the phone and sprinted as fast as she could to the Cathedral.

_This is all my fault! I was too mean him. I shouldn't have stayed mad with him. Why didn't I forgive him? Why didn't I tell him that I still loved him? I screwed up! Hera! What's wrong with me! _

Livy was on a rooftop near the Cathedral where she saw Damian's body start to plummet.

"No!" Livy exclaimed, and shot a grapple and swung from the building. I can't be to late! I need to catch him! She was centimeters away from him and snatched his arm. She could hear a pop and winced. _Crap I just dislocated his shoulder. _

"What are you doing!" he yelled angrily as they landed on another rooftop.

"I'm stopping you from making the worst decision of your life!" she exclaimed.

"Of what life! Everyone hates me Livy! Even you!" he screamed.

"I don't hate you Damian! I was mad but I didn't hate you!" Damian looked at her seriously.

"Really? Because your brother pointed a gun at me and you did nothing to stop him. It was okay for him to kill me, but not for me to kill myself?" he questioned with a growl. Livy sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around Damian so he wouldn't run away, and because she felt compelled to hug him.

"Damian, Jason wouldn't of shot you… to kill you. I was sad. So sad that I needed to be alone. I felt like I would be hurt again and I was. But don't kill yourself, Damian. You can't." she pleaded.

Damian's posture relaxed slightly and he ran his hands through Livy's hair as he hugged her back, but then stiffened again and tore his hands away from her hair. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look her in the eye.

"And why should I not kill myself? Won't it make everyone's life better?" he questioned as his blue eyes bore into hers.

"No it won't! Think about Ali, Dick, and Bruce! They'd miss you. Steph would miss you too. And even Tim! And Jason… he'd miss you deep down! Same goes for Wayne! And you're forgetting Colin! Colin loves you! He practically worships the ground you stand on!" she exclaimed and Damian glared at her.

"You're just saying that. You're just trying to shake me of my thoughts. You don't want me to be happy!" he exclaimed as he slapped Livy and pushed her off of him and then started to run to the side of the building. Livy tackled him before he could reach the side and pinned him to the ground.

"Damn it, Damian! I'm not lying! Everyone would miss you! I would miss you! Despite everything, despite how hurt I felt, I was so effected by it because I love you! I will always love you!" she screamed and tears started to streak her face and dripped onto Damian's as she continued to hold him down.

"You still love me? After everything?" he questioned in a whisper as he stopped trying to struggle out of Livy's hold.

"Of course Damian. We've been close ever since I was six years old. Even when I was away, you were caring for me. How could I hate you for that? How could I find it in me to not care if you died. I love you, Damian. I love you so much." Livy whispered and Damian slowly sat up and looked Livy in the eye seriously, looking for any signs of deceit. However, he couldn't find any. She was being completely honest with him. In her eyes were tears and he could feel Livy trembling. She was trembling because she didn't want him to go. She wanted him alive and happy, not dead.

"Livy." he whispered as he caressed her face gently and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you, Damian." she stated seriously.

"I love you too." he said and a small smile started to form on his face. "I love you so much." Damian and Livy leaned in and kissed and hugged each other tightly, feeling as if the other would fall if they let go.

When they broke away they smiled at one another and Livy rested her head on his chest. "Damian! Livy!" The two looked up to see Colin running towards them. Damian stood to his feet and helped Livy up.

"Everything's okay now." Livy grinned and Colin smiled back at the two. He hugged Livy and whispered,

"Thank you." in her ear. He then hugged Damian.

"Don't ever do that to us again. Okay? Livy and I were so worried." Colin informed. He sounded almost like a relieved mother.

"Let's get back to the manner and let everyone know that everything's alright between us." Livy grinned as she entwined her fingers with Damian. Colin looked at the two and smiled.

"It's great to see you two together and happy again."

* * *

><p>Ali didn't look at Jason. She didn't even talk to Jason. When Damian got home that night, Ali ran into his arms and cried; telling him never to do that ever again and that she loved him no matter what. When she asked Damian why he would do that, he told her everything. And Ali…she simply took her wedding ring off, put it on the counter, and went to her room. Jason was in such a shock that he didn't even know what that meant.<p>

"You told my son-_Ali's _son as well-to _kill _himself! What the _hell _is wrong with you!" Bruce shouted in Jason's face.

"That little Prick was ruining everything!" Jason fired back.

"That still doesn't give you the right to tell him to _kill himself_, you deranged asshole!"

Dick, Livy, and Jason gasped at Bruce's words. They were like fire. "Now, Ali's upstairs crying because you decided to be a complete asshole and tell my son to kill himself! How would _you _feel if someone said that to you, Jason!"

He was speechless.

Livy decided to step up. "Bruce, I don't think yelling's going to help." She looked at Jason. "You need to talk to her."

"She's not going to listen to me."

"She will." Damian assured from the top steps. "If you make the effort to go up there, Todd."

"Damian, I'm-."

"Apology accepted." Damian waved a hand in front of his face. "Just go talk to her."

Jason nodded and headed for the stairs.


	39. Making Up

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so I haven't really been able to think of some good ideas for this story. So...I'm asking you, My AMAZING fans to PM me a little drabble of Those Moments. And when you do, I promise, I will put them _in _my story and slap your name on it! So If you want to write your own Those Moments, send them to me :) **

**But Remember, they have to start with : ...When and end with ... **

**So let's send them in, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Make Up With Someone...<strong>

"Ali?" His voice seemed cautious.

"Get out," Her head was in a pillow. She was crying.

"Ali, look, I'm sorry." Jason came in and slammed the door. "I was mad and-." A pillow flew and hit Jason clean in the face.

"Get out." She said louder.

Jason narrowed his eyes and ran towards the bed. He jumped on it; landing on Ali as well. She yelped as he pinned her down onthe bed. "Can you _please _look at me when I'm talking to you."

"You had _no _right to tell that to Damian!" She cried. She still wasn't mad, just...chasitising.

"I know. It was stupid of me! I'm sorry!" Jason snapped. "I didn't mean it. I was just..."

"I told you that _nothing _ever good comes from anger. And look what you did."

"It was stupid of me..." He admitted. "I'm sorry...but Ali, I love you. Don't take your ring off please?"

She looked up at him; her eyes slightly watered.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled softly. "I know."

**~*~*~*~**~That Night~*~*~**~*~***

Livy placed her pillow over her ears and curled up next to Damian. The banging on their walls only meant that Ali and Jason made up.

"_J-Ja~y...Ah, God..." _

"Gross." Damian growled.

Livy smirked as she looked up at Damian. "You're just mad because _we're _not making those noises."


	40. Halloween

**well, no one sent me an entry :'( I'm sad now. But anyways! Here's a new Those Moments, Hopefully I'll be updating soon :DEnjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>...When It's Halloween...<strong>

"Happy Halloween!" Livy cheered as she swung her hands in the air and popped out of her room. She wore a Harley Quinn Costume (but without the jester hat on, only the makeup and her hair into pony tails).

"Yes, Happy Halloween, Beloved. Now hurry, Colin's waiting for us." Damian urged. He was dressed like a pimp (for the third time in a row).

"You're not going trick or treating without me, are you?" Dick asked as he walked into the living room. He wore nothing but a white Speedo with wings and a halo. "I wanna trick or treat, too."

Livy bursted out in laughter while Damian's face twisted in disgust.

"What the hell are you wearing, Grayson?" Damian demanded.

Dick looked down. "Ali made me wear it."

"Why?" Livy giggled.

"Because of me." Jason answered as he walked in the room. He, too, was wearing a Speedo, but in red with devil horns and a tail.

Livy fell to the floor; her hand on her stomach. Damian turned away. "This is disturbing."

"Where's Tim?" Dick looked around.

"Here I am." Tim waved his hand as he stepped in the room.

"Are you _really _wearing Superboy's outfit?" Livy giggled as she pushed herself up.

"Yeah, we're switching outfits for tonight." Tim nodded.

"GAY!" Jason exclaimed with a nonchalant face. Everyone glared at him. "Oh," He looked around, "did I say that out loud?"

"Happy Halloween, my children!" Ali called from the stairs. The group looked up and gasped. Ali wore a half shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned down to expose _all _of her cleavage, she had a black spandex mini skirt that was too short with stockings, open toed heals, and small round glasses at the bridge of her nose. Her long red hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder, and the outfit was complete with a small pencil behind her right ear.

"Oh. My. God." Jason's jaw hit the floor along with all the other ones.

Ali came down the steps. "What on _earth_ are you wearing?" Damian asked.

"You like it? Wayne made it for me?" Ali motioned down to her outfit.

"That damn perv." Jason muttered behind Dick.

"How do I look?" Ali twirled.

Jason, Damian, and Dick couldn't help but stare at Ali's butt as it was incased in the spandex skirt.

"Like a naughty teacher." Bruce answered as he entered the room with a plate of candies and a glass of milk.

"Actually, it's a librarian." Ali corrected. "And Wayne…" She looked towards the stairs. "Is my book keeper! Wayne!"

"Coming, mom!" He called as he raced downstairs with a bunch of books in his hands. He wore a blue and green pleaded sweater vest with khaki pants, large Harry Potter glasses, and his hairs mussed down. He walked up to the group. "Hey."

Jason glared at him, "What the hell were you thinking, making your mom dress up like that!"

"She said she wanted something sexy! So I gave her sexy!" Wayne defended.

"_NO_!" Jason shook his head. "She looks like _sex _on legs!"

"That's the point, Dingus." Livy said as she walked up to Ali and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I think sexy works for Ali. Don't you?"

"Of course." Jason agreed. "It's just…uncomfortable seeing my wife walk around Half naked."

Everyone glared at Jason once more.

"Says the man wearing the Speedo." Livy countered.

"Alright, come on! We don't have time for this! Abuse is waiting!" Damian grabbed Livy's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Have fun, children!" Alfred waved.

"We will!" Ali assured.

* * *

><p>~*~*~*~**~That Night~*~**~*~<p>

The group didn't get home until after mid-night. And the gang had to deal with a lot of shit because of Ali, Jason, and Dick's wardrobe choices. They also ran into Harley Quinn, who was dressed up as Poison Ivy. Colin was a kitten, which caused Damian to blush every time Colin got near him, and Ali had to kick seven guys in the face since they were grabbing on her.

"It's your fault for dressing like that?" Damian had growled.

"That's not an excuse." Ali countered.

And when they got home, the group had bags and bags of candy. Colin was able to sleep over (though Damian told him to sleep in Wayne's room) and Ali and Jason were the only two left downstairs.

"What a night." Ali giggled as she put all the candy in the pantry.

Jason watched as her amazing legs and tight ass squeaked in the little black skirt. He had been all night. She talked to him as she stuffed the candy in a bowl...but didn't hear her words. He just stared at her plush lips, her cleavage, her legs, and lastly, her ass. She smiled, showing her beautiful white teeth. Her eyes glowed behind the glasses, making her look like an angel. And her amazing legs, with each step, he could feel his Speedo tighten even more. Until finally-

"You want some chocolate?" She took a bite from the chocolate and licked her lips.

He snapped.

Jason grabbed Ali and threw her over his shoulder; racing towards the stairs.

"J-Jason! What are you doing!" Ali questioned.

"You're keeping the garters on, and the shoes," He ordered, "And the _glasses_!"

"Oh, God." Livy whispered as she unhooked her bra and snuggled up to Damian. "They're going to have sex again."

"Doesn't mean we can't."

"It means we _won't_. Becasue I'm tired." Livy giggled.

Damian frowned. "Dammit."


	41. Putting The Past Away

**Thank you, JanelleL for the Idea! This ones for you!**

**This ones a very _touching _one and I might have to change the rating, cause I might do more like this...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Can Finally Put The Past Behind You...<strong>

_Colin moaned; gripping the sheets as Damian was on top of him. His body trembled, sweat trailed down his body, and his back arched onto Damian. His moans were more breathy than anything. He didn't want Max or Milagro to run in a see this. Well, _**Damian **_**didn't want them to run in.**__ Damian gave him a hard thrust. _

_Colin moaned loudly. _

_Damian leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Shhh…They'll hear us, L-Colin." _

_The way he said it…chills went down his spine. But…__**Colin heard the L**__. He was going to call him Livy. And as heartbreaking as it was, Colin didn't really care. He just wrapped his legs around Damian and let him go deeper. _

"No," Damian shook his head, "Me and Livy haven't done anything, Colin."

Colin quirked a brow. "I didn't ask."

"Well you didn't need to. I know what you're thinking. And no. We didn't do anything. We just…we want to take it slow."

_Slow. That's how Damian went at first. His thrusts, movements, touches…_

_Slow. _

_Cautious._

_**Scared**__. _

Colin swung his feet off of the edge of the building him and Damian were on. "Well that's good. It's nice to take it slow. You know?"

Damian nodded.

Colin couldn't help but ask. "Hey, Nightwing," Damian hated when people called him _Damian _on the field, "Do you…" His lips twisted, "Do you _regret_ what we did that night."

Damian turned and glared at him.

_Another glare, from another moan. Colin looked up at him with one eye open. Damian lowered himself and slowed his pace to an agonizing state. Colin was wriggling under him. _

"_Stop. Making. Noise." Damian growled as he bit softly at Colin's ear. _

"_S-sorry…" Colin whispered with an airy moan. _

"_**Deep breaths**__…" _

Damian took a deep breath and turned away. "Colin, I did that…for you." He admitted. "You're my best friend. And…I knew you liked me _that _way and I didn't care."

"Why?"

Damian blushed and turned away. "'Cause I kind of liked you that way, too back then."

"But…you moaned Livy's name."

"_**Livy**__…" Damian moaned as he arched himself in Colin. Colin gasped. _

_Out of shock _and _pleasure. _

_**He said Livy's name**__. _

_Instead of his own_.

"I…" Damian turned away; embarrassed. "I didn't mean to." He messed with his cape. "I missed her."

"Please tell me the truth." Colin bit his lip. "Did you _really _imagine me when we were having sex? Or did you…imagine Livy?"

_And then it gets a little rough…_

_Damian barely even pauses, thrusting quickly and forcefully, __**like he knows exactly how Colin wants it,**__ how rough and brutal and fierce Colin needs it to be._

_"Damian…" His moan is once again, _

_his head is whipping back and forth..._

_"Fuck me..."_

_And Damian frown because he's never heard Colin use that phrase before..._

_"Christ, L-Colin.." _

_Damian's moan is soft, _

_his hips are lifting and arching and grinding against Damian..._

_"Harder oh God harder harder __**HARDER**__..."_

_Damian can only grab Colin's dick and jerk him ferociously, __**even as Damian screams someone else's name**__, it still arouses Colin to the point of orgasm._

"Both." Damian answers. "I imagined both of you."

Colin seems slightly hurt. "Why?"

"I _missed _Livy, Colin! What do you expect! I missed her! I loved her even when I was a kid! Everyone I was doing, I couldn't help but imagine her!" Damian stands up. "I was in love with _her _and using _you guys _for sex!"

Colin's eyes widened. "What?"

_**Colin sobs.**_

_Damian doesn't see it as he collapses on top of Colin. Damian's head on his chest. They're both panting. _

_**Colin sobs again. **_

_Damian doesn't hear it. _

_Colin knows that Damian was imaging Livy. _

_**That's why he hadn't actually **_**touched **_**him until the end**__. Because he was imaging a _girl _not a boy. _

"_No one can know." Damian growls. _

"You were…"

Damian slams down on the pavement and covers his face.

"I shouldn't have done that…" He whispers. "I'm a fucking asshole."

"Yeah," Colin agrees.

"_**Yeah," Colin agrees. **_

"I _care _about you. About the _team_. But I let my _fucking weakness _get to me!" Damian snapped. "I'm sorry, Colin."

Colin looks down at Damian.

**His expression is **_**far **_**beyond hurt**.

"Damian," Colin finally spoke. "I forgive you."

Damian looked up in shock. "_What_?"

"I forgive you." Colin smiled. Though he felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.

"Why?"

Colin hugged his knees. "I know how you feel…"

"How?"

"When Livy was gone…" He didn't want to tell the story. But he went on anyway. "I found this blonde girl, who looked like Livy. Except, she had green eyes and a lot of freckles. But she was _so _kind. She would help me sneak out of the orphanage and take me out to the city. I didn't know why she did this…until she kissed me and told me she loved me."

Damian looked up. "What?"

"Her name was Candice. Candice Crosby." Colin nodded. "And I realized…I _had _some feelings for her. But they were…_sexual._"

"Sexual?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to have _sex _with a girl. And this was before you and I." Colin admitted. "So we had sex.."

Damian's eyes widened. "Colin…"

"No wait, it gets better." Colin assured. "We had sex…but it was…awkward. I felt like…I don't know. It didn't feel right. I felt like I was having sex with…the _wrong _person. I accidentally called _your _name…and I stopped and told her that I couldn't."

"You _stopped_?"

"I told her I _couldn't. _I told her I was _gay_. For someone else." Colin stated.

"And she…?"

"Called me a cocksucker, slapped me, and then left." Colin said sadly.

Damian blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah," Colin nodded. "I just…"

"_Just think it's for the better_." _Damian got up and grabbed his clothes. "__**Livy will **_**never **_**know about this**__. Got it?" _

_Colin nodded. "Got it."_

"The point is…I don't want this tension between us anymore." Colin shook his head. "Livy's back and she knows now. There's no need to keep it a secret."

Damian nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think so, too." He smiled. "Hey, wanna get some Ice Cream?"

"You know it!" Colin smiled.

_Colin frowned as Damian left the room with a soft _click _of the door. Colin's lips quivered and he grabbed the pillow, putting it over his face. _

_**He cried**__. _

_His body was covered in cum. _

_His butt was _filled _with cum. _

_**And he **_**felt **_**like he was just a substitute for the **_**real **_**thing. **_

_But he didn't want to think that. _

_No. _

_Damian _did _care about him. _

_And even though, Damian didn't want a relationship, that was fine. _

_**He knew they would never work out. **_

But now, he really didn't want it, too.

Not when Damian was happy and his best friend Livy was, too.

Not when he had his eye on a Mr. Cliff Baker.

No, Colin was fine now.

He put everything behind him.

And him and Damian, could be only friends again.

**Just the way it used to be. **


	42. Ticklish

**Thanks, Laces xD! She was the one who wrote this! So i gotta give the props to her :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You're Ticklish...<strong>

Livy chuckled as Colin continued to tickle her.

"Colin! Colin quit it! Ha ha! Col- hahaha! Stop it!" Colin had come over to hang out with Livy and Damian.

At that moment, Damian was out getting Mathew some kitten supplies, and that could take hours knowing how particular Damian was when it came to kitten supplies. So Livy and Colin were hanging out in the living room, not that either minded because they were good tickle fight started because Livy poked him while they were watching television, and he poked her back. It went back and forth until Colin poked her in the side and she yelped slightly because it tickled. That led to Colin tickling her and Livy laughing as she tried to struggle away.

"Somebody's ticklish." Colin smirked as he continued to make Livy laugh.

"Colin! Hahahaha! Stop!" Colin had her pinned on the couch as he stood over her tickling her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Damian exclaimed as he walked into the room.

All Damian saw was Colin pinning Livy to the couch and Livy laughing as he touched her. He wasn't thrilled with the scene.

"We were just joking around." Colin smiled as he stopped tickling Livy.

"Yeah, and he was tickling me without mercy. Be a good boyfriend and attack him for assaulting me." Livy smirked jokingly, but when she saw the look in Damian's eyes she quickly said, "Kidding. I was kidding."

Damian smiled slightly, finally realizing that everything was alright and he sat next to Livy, leaving her between Colin and him.

"So tickling, huh?" he questioned as he looked over at the two.

"Yeah. I'm surprised your ticklish Livy." Colin stated. "Most people usually grow out of being ticklish." He informed.

"I guess, but I'm just still ticklish. I dunno why, but I just am." She shrugged. "Are you still ticklish Damian?" she inquired, turning to him.

"No. being ticklish is considered a weakness in battle so it was removed from my genetics when I was being born." He informed and Colin and Livy looked at him wide eyed.

"They really took the trait of being ticklish out of you?" Livy inquired skeptically.

"Yes. My stomach and neck and arm pits are tickle proof." He informed honestly but then groaned. "This is a very juvenile conversation."

Damian and Colin looked at one another, sharing a knowing look while Livy looked at them oblivious.

"Guys, what are you two…" they both looked down at Livy, and she knew what was on their minds.

"No!" she exclaimed as she tried to run off the couch, but Colin and Damian pulled her back down and started tickling her.

"Guys! Quit it! Hahaha! S-stop! No fair!" she laughed as she squirmed around on the couch, trying to curl up into a ball and stop them from tickling her, but to no success.

"Guys!" she exclaimed with a laugh, and they abruptly stopped tickling her. She looked up and they were both staring at Livy in shock.

"What?" she questioned and she looked down at where they were looking, her stomach. It was bleeding profusely.

"Livy..."

"Ugh." She sighed. "One sec guys." She informed, stood from the couch and ran off to the bathroom.

"What was that from?" Colin inquired.

"I'm not sure." Damien stated. His voice was a mix of concern and anger. Concern for Livy's health, and Anger if she knew that her stomach was going to start bleeding.

"Damian, I'm sure that she didn't think her stomach was going to bleed like that." Colin said, reading his mind.

"And she'll explain whatever that was to us." He smiled and Damian nodded. Livy didn't keep things from them. They were her best friends of course.

"Hey guys." Livy smiled as she walked back into the room. "I wrapped up my wound." She informed.

"How did you get that wound?" Damian inquired and she sat next to them again.

"Iwas fighting a thug and he got me, but it was pretty shallow. I didn't think that it was going to start bleeding again. I'm sorry." She sighed.

Damian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright now?" Colin inquired with concern.

"Yeah, I bandaged it up so it shouldn't start bleeding again." She smiled.

Damian wanted to yell at her. To try to explain to her how idiotic it was how she could have been killed by a thug and that she was stupid to let the thug get close enough to her to strike her with a knife, but he didn't.  
>He knew that if he yelled at her, it would cause her to yell back at him and an argument would ensue. He didn't enjoy their arguments and he knew that she didn't either. That was why she apologized for getting hurt, because she was hoping that that would be enough to avoid an argument.<p>

"Please, just be careful." Damian whispered in a stern voice.

Livy knew all the hidden messages to his statement and how it worried him, but she was happy that he didn't yell at her.

"I will be." She nodded, and Damian pecked her on the cheek while he continued to hug her.

"Hey, can I get in on this hug? I'm feeling left out." Colin pouted and Livy chuckled as she reached over and hugged Colin too.

"I love you guys." She chuckled

When it came to friends, Livy felt like she was the luckiest girl alive.


	43. Heat Of The Moment

**Another one by Laces :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You're In The Heat Of The Moment...<strong>

Colin briskly walked to the café on the corner of the street. Livy had told him to meet her there, and he knew that he needed to get there quickly. When Livy asked him to meet her at the café, it usually meant that she was on the verge of tears, and needed to talk to someone. Colin entered the building and went straight to where the back was. There Livy sat in the corner at the booth with some hot chocolate in front of her a.k.a her "comfort drink."

"Hey Livy." Colin said gently as he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and brushed aside the blond curls that hung in her face. "What's wrong?" he questioned with concern.

"J-Jason…" her eyes started to water and Colin hugged her tightly.

"Shhh. Honey, shhh." He whispered as she sobbed into his shoulder. This was a first that she was upset about Jason. Her and her brother had a very close relationship. "What about Jason?"

"He… he…" she could hardly speak. Colin kissed the top of her head and patted her back.

"Start from the beginning, what happened?" he inquired in a soft voice.

"Jason… Jason was talking about Damian..."

**~*~*~*~*~A few hours earlier~*~*~*~*~**

"He's bad news. Arrogant and conceited." Jason grumbled as he was doing some target practice with his gun." Livy was next to him, watching him shoot.

"Damian's not that bad Jason. He… he loves me." She smiled to herself and Jason gave her a hard look.

"Livy, he doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone. He loves your body though. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he wants to rip your clothes off."

"Jason, you're wrong. He loves me." Livy stated and a flicker of annoyance was behind Jason's eyes.

"Livy you don't know what you're talking about." Jason stated as he turned to face his little sister. "He does not love you. Don't pretend that he does."

"You're wrong!" Livy exclaimed.

"Am I?" Jason challenged. "Don't you remember how he had sex with all his team mates because he "missed you". Fact is, he didn't miss you, he missed your body." Jason stated.

"You're lying!" Livy yelled.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! He loves me!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Just shut up!"

"He doesn't love you Livy!"

"I hate you!"

**_WHACK!_**

Livy fell to the ground, holding her cheek. Jason had hit her with the butt of his gun. Her eyes were wide and so was Jason's.

"Livy…"

"G-get away from me." Livy whispered as she stood to her feet and ran off.

"Livy!" Jason called, but she was gone.

**~*~*~*~*~Back to present~*~*~*~*~**

Colin tilted Livy's face up to see a dark bruise on her face.

"Livy… I think Jason didn't mean to hit you. Both of you were mad and said things and in the heat of the moment, he just snapped and hit you. You should talk to him." Livy's eyes stared down at her hot chocolate.

"I… don't want him to hit me again." She whispered. Colin understood where she was coming from, but said,

"What if I went with you. I don't think he'd hit you again, but you'll have me with you if he does."

Livy drank the last of her hot chocolate and then slowly nodded her head.

Colin grinned, grasped her hand tightly and they walked out of the café towards Wayne Manner.

**~*~*~*~*~At Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~**

Livy walked into the living room, where Jason sat on the couch, watching television.  
>Colin gave Livy a small nudge and she slowly and timidly walked towards Jason while Colin stood behind her in the doorway.<p>

"Jason…" she whispered and he looked up at her and stood from the couch. Livy could feel herself shaking which surprised Colin.

He had never seen Livy shake in fear.

Jason walked over to Livy and in one swift movement, wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Livy. I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her cheek. Livy hugged Jason back tightly.

"I don't hate you Jason." She whispered as she started to cry. Jason kissed her forehead, and then looked her in the eye.

"I never meant to hit you. I was just upset and I wasn't thinking. That was wrong of me, Livy." He stated, and the two of them hugged again.

"What's going on?" Damian inquired as he walked into the room.

Jason looked up at Damian with a glare and Livy looked at the two nervously. Colin could feel the tension in theroom and prayed that nothing bad was about to go down.

Damian looked from Jason to Livy and his eyes widened. He noticed the dark bruise on Livy's cheek.

"Livy, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he said in a soft voice filled with concern.

Livy was unsure of what to say and Jason looked down at Damian.

"We got in a fight and I hit her." Jason sighed, and gently nudged Livy towards Damian. "It was wrong of me to hit her and it was wrong of me to even provoke the fight." He smiled at Livy and she smiled back at him.

"You two should run off and do what couples do now." Jason smirked.

"We could go to see a movie." Colin suggested.

"That'd be cool." Livy nodded and Damian agreed as well.

Jason watched as Damian held Livy's hand and walked out the door. He felt like a dad to Livy more so then a brother at times, and letting her go was becoming very hard for him. However, he knew that eventually he needed to let go of her.


	44. Spreading Wings

**This is a _beautiful _one by Laces. I cried :') Listen to the song Butterfly Kisses and you will too :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Realize She's Spreading Her Wings...<strong>

There's two things I know for sure  
>She was sent here from heaven<br>And she's daddy's little girl  
>As I drop to my knees by her bed at night<br>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
>And I thank God for all of the joy in my life<br>Oh but most of all

"Hello." she smiled.  
>"Hi." he answered shortly, taking a bite out of his burger.<br>"Can I sit next to you?" she inquired.  
>"No." he replied. She did anyway and smiled,<br>"My name's Livy. That's what everyone calls me. My favorite color is yellow. What's yours?"

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
>I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried<p>

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."  
>"What if the scary man comes here?" she inquired, worry in her watering eyes.<br>"Believe me. I wouldn't let anything or anyone come here to hurt you. I promise."  
>"Pinky promise?" she asked, extending her small pinky. Jason locked his pinky with hers.<br>"Pinky promise."

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve a hug every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<p>

"Your mom. Your real mom…. Do you remember being told anything about her?" Livy immediately started crying. Jason quickly gripped her in a hug, and started rubbing her back.  
>"Shhh. Calm down. I didn't mean to make you cry." she started wiping away some of her tears, and looked up at him.<br>"They said that she didn't want me. But I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong." Jason continued to hug her and try to comfort her.  
>"Shhh. I know. I know." he paused a moment to look into her eyes. "Livy, there's something I need to tell you." he took in a deep breath. "Dick ran a test on your blood, and your DNA is similar to mine." Livy had a confused look on her face.<br>"What does that mean?" she inquired. Jason took in a deep breath.  
>"It means, I'm your brother."<p>

Sweet 16 today  
>She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day<br>One part woman the other part girl  
>To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls<br>Trying her wings out in a great big world  
>But I remember<p>

"Jason?" Livy whispered through her tears.  
>"Hm?" her older brother looked down at her.<br>"Thank you." she stated. Jason smirked at her as he continued to rub her back as she cried.  
>"What are brothers for?" he chuckled.<br>Jason held Livy until she couldn't cry anymore, and fell asleep. Jason looked down at her sadly.  
>"You're growing up too fast Livy." he whispered. "Just remember that big bro Jason will always be there for you, no matter how old you are." Jason took in a deep breath and then joined Livy in slumber.<p>

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>You know how much I love you daddy  
>But if you don't mind<br>I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time

"And don't have sex."  
>"Can't promise you that one." Livy smirked as she took a sip of her Coke.<br>Jason spit his drink out. "W-what?"  
>Livy shrugged. "Who knows? I might loose it before I turn eighteen."<br>Jason's face paled.  
>"But I promise to use protection. There's no way I'm getting pregnant." She giggled.<br>Jason wasn't answering her. So she just continued. "And I know that Damian doesn't have anything so I don't have to worry about catching something. But I don't plan on doing it now because, well, I don't think I'm ready and Damian's not either so I don't think I'll pressure him."  
>Jason got up on his feet and began to stalk away.<br>"Where are you going, Jay?" Livy cocked a brow.  
>Jason cocked his head back and glared at Livy. "To kill Damian"<p>

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<p>

"When I grow up, can I be a vigilante?" she questioned. Jason gave her an unamused look.  
>"No." he answered simply.<br>"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease." she pleaded giving her brother a pout.  
>"No." he answered again.<br>"Why not?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. Jason knew this was a serious topic but had to hide a grin. She was starting to look so much like him, especially when she looked folded her arms and gave him a challenging look.  
>"Because it's dangerous." he answered.<p>

All the precious time  
>Like the wind the years go by<br>Precious butterfly  
>Spread your wings and fly<p>

"I… I didn't see the gun."  
>"Shhh. It's okay. Stop talking." Jason whispered urgently, but Livy didn't.<br>"I don't wanna die yet."  
>"You're not going to die."<br>"It huuurts."  
>"I know, Livy, I know." he gently placed Livy on the medical cot and she grunted. Damian ran over to her and turned to Jason.<br>"What happened?" he questioned. Jason looked at him angrily.  
>"Isn't it obvious, she got shot." he growled. Livy moaned from the bed as tears streaked her face.<br>"Is she going to be alright?" Jason looked over at his sister, who could hear the conversation.  
>"Yes." he answered, but Damian could see that there was uncertainty in his eyes.<p>

She'll change her name today  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways<br>Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
>She asked me what I'm thinkin'<br>And I said I'm not sure  
>I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl<br>And she leaned over

"Livy, you will never be taken away, and no one in this family will leave you. We all love you." Jason smiled as Livy leaned on his chest with a small grin on her face as he tears dissipated.  
>"Thanks Jason." she grinned.<br>"Not a problem." he responded and Livy fell asleep again on her big brother's chest.  
>"She's still asleep?" Jason looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway.<br>"Yes. It's been a long night for her." Jason answered.  
>"What Nightmare was it this time?" Bruce questioned, and Jason sighed as he patted Livy's back.<br>"Being taken away." he answered. Bruce looked at Jason sadly.  
>"You do realize that if someone who is a closer relative then you are shows up and wants her, that is exactly what is going to happen." Jason shook his head.<br>"I won't let it."

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk me down the isle daddy  
>It's just about time<br>Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
>Daddy don't cry<p>

Jason lifted her up and she laughed happily.  
>"You can write everybody back later. I haven't seen you in months Livy, let me spend some time with my little sister." he then placed her down.<br>"Race ya to the river!" she exclaimed as she sprinted off.  
>"I'm gonna beat ya!" Jason exclaimed.<br>"In your dreams!" she giggled and ran faster, and Jason tried to keep up.  
>God she's fast. Jason thought in bewilderment.<p>

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses<p>

"Another nightmare?" Jason questioned. Ali sighed and nodded her head.  
>"Yes, but this one was different. She dreamt that you were going to kill her and that everyone wanted her dead." she informed. Jason got out of the bed, and walked over to the side where Livy was. He climbed into bed next to Livy and hugged her lightly.<br>"It scares me, Ali. She's so young and these dreams are terrible. It kills me to see her afraid." he whispered.  
>"Jason, as long as you stay with her, she'll be fine. Even though she dreamt that you tried to kill her, your room was the one she ran to in the middle of the night." Jason grinned and he felt Livy curl up against his chest.<p>

I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
>I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember<br>Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses

"I love you Jason."


	45. Scary Movie

**Another one by Laces :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...When You Watch A Scary Movie...<strong>

"I love this movie." Livy smirked as it began. She was in-between Colin and Damian on the couch, holding the popcorn.

"Why? Compared to movies today the special effects aren't that great." Colin pointed out and Livy shrugged.

"True, but this is such an iconic movie. Dr. Grant reminds me a bit of Damian, and how he can be so cold at times." She smirked as said Doctor was uncovering a boneyard of dinosaurs. Colin chuckled and Damian shrugged.

"At least I remind you of a character that doesn't die." He grumbled as he ate some popcorn.

"You know, the beginning of this makes it sound so harmless and happy. Like, Yay! A park with dinosaurs!" Livy giggled.

"Until they fill it with T-Rexes and Velociraptors." Coin added.

"Honestly, why add carnivores? Those scientists were idiots. I'm sure a park filled with herbivores would suffice an audience." Damian muttered.

"It's what that one guy said. They were too busy seeing if they could do it and didn't stop to think if they should." Livy informed and both Colin and Damian gave her a look.

"What?" she questioned.

"Exactly how many times have you watched this movie?" Colin inquired, and Livy looked down at the popcorn and then shoved a handful of it in her mouth.

"Livy." Damian growled, giving her a look.

"What? It's a good movie. It has action, and mystery, and a good moral. Plus it has dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are awesome!" Livy informed defensively.

Damian and Colin looked at each other then back down at Livy.

"You still neglected to answer the question." Damian said crossly.

"a lot." She muttered.

"A lot what, Livy?" Colin inquired.

"I watched the movie a lot." She reiterated.

"Exactly how many times is a lot?" Damian questioned.

"Three times a week." She muttered.

"What?" Colin questioned in shock. "You can't be serious."

"It's a good movie!" she debated.

"Livy, that is unhealthy." Damian informed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No it's not, now shhh, the line about the blood sucking lawyer is coming up." Livy hushed. Damian turned off the television and Livy shot him a glare.

"Damian!" she whined.

"We're going to watch a different movie." He growled and she locked her eyes with Damian's and he did the same.  
>Colin had witnessed them do this on several occasions and it always occurred when they disagreed on something. They would stare at each other to see who would give up first. It was a test of wills. Sometimes Damian won, but most of the time Livy got her way. However, this was one of those rare times that Damian succeeded.<p>

"Fine." Livy grumbled, and Damian stood from the couch to retrieve a different movie while she slouched on the couch.

"Here, Paranormal Activity." Damian stated as he popped the disk into the DVD player.

"Paranormal Activity?" Colin questioned in a whisper.

"Why not? It's a thriller just like Jurassic Park." Damian informed and Colin slowly stood from the couch.

"Well, look at the time. I just remembered that I promised sister Mary that I'd get her some stuff from the grocery store. You understand right? Great. Gotta go. Bye." In a flash, Colin was out the door.

"What was that about?" Livy questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of this movie?" Damian inquired as he looked at her curiously, and Livy shook her head.

"No. is it good?" Damian smirked at her question.

"Wonderful, and the special effects are much more advanced compared to Jurassic Park." He informed and Livy smiled.

"Colin's missing out then." She grinned, and Damian sat next to Livy, wrapping an arm around her.

"He is." He nodded, and then hit play. Damian was interested to see Livy's reaction to the movie.

**~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~**

"Damian, I hate you." Livy growled as she hugged her pillow and sat on her bed looking cautiously around her room.

"It was just a movie." Damian shrugged, as he tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking you jerk, you know I hate horror movies." She grunted.

"It wasn't a horror movie." Damian debated. "It was factual."

"What?"

"That movie was based off of true events." He informed, and Damian could swear that he thought he could hear her whimper.

"Don't worry Livy. Wayne Manner shouldn't have any angry spirits." Damian informed as he walked towards the door leading out of her room. "Well… besides the spirits of Thomas and Martha Wayne." He chuckled.

"What?" Livy questioned in fear.

"Good night Livy." He stated, and turned off her light, and closed her door.

I'll give her about a thirty minutes.

**~*~*~*~*~Thirty Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~**

Damian smirked when he heard footsteps run through the hall way, and enter his room. He could feel his bed dip down and hands wrap around his torso.

"Hello Livy." He grinned.

"Shut up and don't let me die." She growled as she hugged him tighter.

"Sure thing."


	46. Sex

**This was a collab with Laces :D Sorry it took so long to update :D**

**With that in mind, I'd also like to use this for an announcement. **

**A couple months ago I made a story called Running with The Outlaws. Which was about a girl who had the Life Entity inside of her. She was _extremely _powerful. But I deleted it because I had _no clue _where I was gonna go with it. Then I made a story called Mary Sue (I then changed it to Empowered), and people were giving me shit about it because it was 1)boring because it was about a Mary Sue and 2) too obvious because if she had every power in the world it would be (and I quote) an "I win" type thing. But the whole story was about Tyrnie (that's my character's name)trying to learn how to use her powers and see what type of powers she had. But of course, I was getting shit because I was expressing what I wanted to put up on here. So, whatever. I deleted it, too. Now, I have an OC that I really want to use, but can't. So, I just wanted to put that out there. Anyway, ENJOY :D**

**...When You Want To Have Sex...**

THWACK!

"C'mon Damian. I hit closer targets with a spear on Themyscria when I was nine." Livy chuckled as the batarang Damian threw sunk into the bored an inch away from the center of the target.

"Tt. As if you could do any better." Damian grumbled.

"Pfft. I know I can." Livy chuckled, and Damian gave her a hard look.  
>"Over confidence will be your downfall."<p>

"No it won't." Livy laughed, and Damian raised his eyebrow and looked at her, now intrigued.

"You are really this confident?" he questioned.

"No duh, I was half raised by Amazonian Warriors." She smiled and Damian shoved a batarang into her hand.

"Then, since you're so confident, you wouldn't mind making a slight bet, correct?" he asked, and Livy paused for a moment.

"A bet?" she inquired and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, what are the terms?" she questioned.

"If you can hit that target closer to the center then I did, then you, Colin, and I will go dancing." He informed.

"But you hate dancing." Livy pointed out.

"Don't remind me, but you have been harping me to go with you and Colin, that I figured it would be a decent award if you won." He stated, and Livy nodded.

"Okay, but what if I don't make the shot?" she inquire as she looked down at the batarang in her hand. Damian smirked at her evilly.

"Then you have to wear that yellow dress in your closet and serve me for a day." He informed with a smug smile on his face.

"What!" Livy exclaimed. "Why that?"

"Remember when we were children and you broke your leg and for the two months it was broken I had to serve you wearing a pink dress and call you Ninja Princess?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah." Livy sighed.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember doing that." Livy mused to herself, ignoring Damian's question.

"Livy, there were pictures taken. Many, many pictures." He grunted. "So, do we have a deal?"  
>Livy looked at Damian's extended hand nervously. She hated wearing a dress, and she hated being told what to do even more.<p>

"So, you actually think you might miss?" Damian chuckled and Livy furrowed her eyebrows.

"No! I can totally make that shot!" she exclaimed and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "We gotta deal!"  
>Livy aimed her batarang at the target. Her eyes were set on the market. She drew her hand back and Damian waited for the last moment when she was about to let go.<p>

"OH MY GOD, JASON!" he exclaimed, and that did it. Livy got distracted and threw the batarang about a foot away from the center.

She looked back at Damian who had a smug smile on his face and scowled.

"No fair you tricked me!" Livy exclaimed.

"We didn't establish anything that said I couldn't." Damian informed in a regal tone.

"But…"

"Shouldn't you be wearing a dress right now. And after you're done, go and make me an egg sandwich."  
>Damian watched with a smug smile on his face as Livy opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, then close it, then open it again, but had no words to come out. Her face grew red, she was glaring daggers at him, and a small vein on her forehead was bulging.<p>

"Get to it, beautiful." Damian stated as he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a light push towards the door leading out of the cave.

"I hate you." Livy grumbled as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Damian was pleased with himself. He was finally going to get revenge for what she put him through years ago.

~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy grumbled as she came back from washing Damian's dirty plate where he ate his egg sandwich. She then stood in front of Damian, wearing her yellow dress, however, she was barefoot. She agreed to the dress, but not heels. That was something Livy was thankful for.

"You look lovely in your dress." Damian informed with a smile. She just glared at him.

"You do know that when somebody compliments you, you should be courteous and thank them." He informed.

"This is going to be the worst twenty four hours of my life." She grumbled.

"Repeat after me. Thank you Damian."

"Thank. You. Damian." She grunted.

"For saying I looked lovely."

"For. Saying. I. Looked. Lovely."

"In my dress."

"In. My. Dress." Livy spat out. "I need to wash my mouth out with soap." She mumbled.

"Don't be so bitter Livy. You had me doing this for two months, and I had to call you ninja princess." He stated.

"Now, I have some swords in my room that need polishing." He smirked.

Livy narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to polish your swords." She crossed her arms.

Damian cocked abrow at her. "No?"

She grolwed and stomped her foot;turning around.

In the pit of his stomach, Damian actually felt slightly guilty. "Livy," He called.

She didn't answer him, still agrivated.

"Livy, you know that it is just a bet." he stated. He could tell she was mad and even though at first it was funny, he was now starting to have second thoughts.

"I still think you look beautiful with the dress on."

She flicked him off.

"Oh, come on, Livy. The least you could do is take it off for me." Damian quickly covered his mouth. The words came out before he could even think about it.

"What?" Livy asked as she turned aorund.

Damian was at a loss for words. He had just asked Livy to take off her dress for him! Damian took in a deep breath, and decided to take a risk.

"I said, that the least you could do is take it off for me." he repeated. "In a more private area of course." he added on, and watched with curiosity to see Livy's reaction.

She blushed andlooked down at the dress. "You mean...?"

Oh, she knew what he meant. She just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

He smirked slightly, enjoying the look on Livy's face.

He slowly approched her, her eyes watching his every movement. He then grasped Livy's cheek and whispered,

"Yes, I mean i want to see you very naked."

Livy blushed. "Y-You've already SEEN me naked, Damian."

God, she hated how she blushed around Damian. Somehow he always got that out of here. He stroked his thumb across her cheek; a deviant smile upon his lips.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked again." he smirked as he watched her face grow even more red. He wanted to kiss her at that moment. ram his lips into hers and listen to her sigh and moan into his mouth while she ran her fingers through his hair.

However, he knew that he needed to wait, and that there would be a time for that later. He knew how patience could be a virtue.

"J-Jason's upstairs..." She whispered. "And Dick's in the other room. Tim's with him, and...Bruce and Ali are still home."

"So?"

"So, we'll get in trouble." She looked as vaulnerable as a little girl. It was amazing.

He played with it a little more. "What about right here?"

"In the kitchen?"

"Why not Livy?" he questioned in a whisper as he watched her eyebrows furrow in worry.

"But... wouldn't that just make the chances of us getting caught increase?" she questioned timidly.

"Wouldn't that me more fun?" He tested.

She pulled his hand away. "NO, Damian."

Damian raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect to hear that come out of her mouth.

"Why not Livy?" he questioned as he grasped her hand to keep her from going anywhere. Livy looked at him, but she seemed to be trembling slightly.

"No. I'm not ready." She prompted.

"Liar." Damian stood back. "We sleep in the same bed and YOU always touch ME. You ARE ready. You just don't want to get in trouble."

Damian grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly, and pinned her against the wall.

Livy shot a glare at him.

"You can't force me to do anything Damian. Now let me go." she growled.

"I don't want to but I'm tired of your teasing. If you're going to have sex with me stop beating around the bush and just DO it already." He growled.

Livy just kept glaring.

"I can't Damian." she stated.

"Why not?" Damian growled as he got closer to Livy's face with a glare.

"because of Ali, and... not yet. I am way to young, it would be wrong."

"Too young? I lost mine at YOUR age! It's perfectly natural!" He then furrowed his brows. "And YOU lost the bet. So YOU have to do EVERYTHING I say."

Livy felt herself trembling as she looked at the determination in Damian's eyes.  
>Would he really do that to her? Force her into it? She couldn't help but feel hurt. She thought he would be willing to wait, that he would be okay with it.<p>

She didn't say a word. She just stared at him.

"Answer me." Damian growled.

"Is that all you want?" She finally spoke.

"What?" he questioned.

"Is that all you want? Do you just want us to have sex? Just sex and that's all?" she questioned in a low voice. There was anger in her tone.

"Of course not, Livy. I'm just tired of the mixed signals. Do you want to have sex with me or not?" He asked softly; his grip on her shoulders loosening.

Livy looked at her feet.

"I do Damian. I really do. Just... I don't want to do it now. Please don't make me do it now, Damian. Please." she whispered as she looked up at him.

Damian sighed. But he didn't move. "Whatever." He let go of her and walk away. "You can take off the dress."

"But..." Livy didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around Damian. "Please don't..." she then got frusterated, not at him, but at herself.

_I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!_ she thought to herself in frustration. She released her grip on him, and backed away from him. "I'm... sorry." she whispered, but she was still angry at herself. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as if the words would make her feel better, but they didn't, and ran up to her room.

Ali blinked and poked her head in the room. "What in the WORLD is going on here?"

Damain jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing, Ali. Nothing at all." he grumbled, and Ali's eyes looked at the boy curiously.

"Honey, you can't lie to me." she smiled gently as she walked over to him. "Now, what happened? Was that Livy running upstairs?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then I guess I can just get Jason to-."

"NO!" Damian said quickly. "I-I'll talk."

"I'm listening." Ali nodded. Damian sighed and looked at his feet as he talked to her.

"I was trying to... convince Livy to have a... a sexual relationship with me." Damian informed, trying to find the right words to use.

Ali couldn't help but giggle.

Damian glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Dami Baby, but it's weird to hear you say SEXUAL."

"You are mising the point, but if you will not take this matter seriously, then i will not continue to engage you in conversation." Damian growled as he crossed his arms.

"Okay," She giggled. "I'm sorry. Continue."

Damian sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"She said she wasn't ready, and I got upset... and now I think she might hate me." he sighed.

"Wait, when you got upset, what exactly did you say to her?" Ali questioned with some concern.

"I said that I was tired of her giving me mixed signals because she touches me but doesn't do anything else." Damian blurted out.

Ali blushed. "T-Touches you?"

Damain realized what he said and quickly covered his face. "Dammit."

"When does she touch you, Damian?" Ali questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget i said anything." he grumbled.

"No, now you have to answer." She smiled.

"When we sleep together." Damian grumbled

"Uh huh." She nodded slowly. "Go on..."

"Well... she touches me. Not to say that i mind, but when i try to get her to go further, she reels away." he sighed.  
>Ali stood back and smiled. "I remember Jason was like that when he was younger."<p>

"What?" Damian's eyes widened.

"Well, when he was seventeen, he liked to sneak into my room. And even though I didn't want to do anything, he always got me fired up. And when I told him to stick it in-."

"OKAY!" Damian exclaimed. "I get it, I get it!"

"Damian, Livy obviously wants to have a relationship with you, further than the one you have now, but you shouldn't pressure her. Believe me, if you are patient it will be in your favor. When she is ready, you will be VERY pleased." Ali smirked.

Damian understood but still had a disgusted look on his face. "What do you mean, REALLY?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Damian?" Ali giggled. "When she is happy and comfortable, YOU will be very happy and comfortable." she smirked.

"As in.."

Ali face palmed.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Ali questioned, and Damian nodded.

"If i want to be clear on things, then yes." Ali couldn't believe this was happening.

"How old are you again?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ali, tell me."

"She'll have sex with you and be amazing at it because you deserve it for wating." Ali explained. "Does that answer your question?"

Damian nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Ali smiled. "Now go apologize."

Damian sighed, turned around, and slugged up the stairs. Livy could get very emotional, so he wasn't looking foreward to what she might do.

One thing that Damian really didn't want to happen was her crying. It killed him sometimes to know that he was the cause of her sadness.

He took in a dep breath, and opened Livy's door.

And there she was on the bed...

naked.

"Oh my God, Livy!" Damian exclaimed with his mouth wide open, but he was quick to close it. However, his eyes were looking at every inch of her body. He wanted to touch of course, but he restrained himself, for the moment.  
>She sat herself up. "Come here, Damian." He couldn't. He WOULDN'T. But he could still feel his feet dragging forward. Dammit, why did she have to be naked now? He closed the door and locked it. He was standing next to her bed and he was trying his hardest to keep looking in her eyes. He didnt know what to think. Part of him was nervous, another confused, and another VERY aroused.<p>

She scooted to the edge of the bed and reached up; wrapping her arms around him. "I'm ready."

"Y-you're ready?" he questioned breathlessly, and she nodded her head, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Yes." She didn't need to tell Damian twice.

"No," He hated this, but he pushed her back. "No, you're not. It's my fault. You're NOT ready, Livy."

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Damian sighed and took the blackent off her bed and wrapped it around her.

"Livy, i was pressuring you. I should not have, but i did. You are still young." he informed. He really wished that he had no moral sometimes.

"But, Damian... i thought this is what you wanted." she whispered.

"I can wait Livy. And so can you."

She looked down. "No..." She whispered.

"What do you mean n-Oh!" Damian was pushed on his bed, on top of her.

"I am," She assured.

Damian quickly turned them so that he was pinning her to the bed.

"Livy, if you're not ready I am okay with it. I still love you. I don't want you to not be sure. I want you to be completely sure." he whispered. "I love you, and i don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." She whispered; leaning up to their lips could brush. "I want you now."  
>Damian was completely speechless. He didnt know wether she was telling the truth and wanted it, or if he had just pressured her for to long and felt obligated to.<p>

Livy slowly kissed Damian and he stil was unsure.

He shivered. The doubts were still rolling in his head. He wanted to stop and...oh, but she was biting his lips softly, the way he loved it. She ran her nails softly up his back, giving him chills. Damn her...

"Livy..." he moaned, and she gently bit his ear, and he moaned louder.

"Damian, i want you." Livy whispered, and then kissed him again.

_This cant be happening! _Damian thought to himself.

"Please..." Her voice was so suductive. "Now..."

_No_

"In me..."

_No_

"Please."

"NO LIVY!" he exclaimed as he shoved her away from him.

She trembled. "But Damian-."

"Stop it." He ordered. "Just stop it!"

She sighed heavily with a pained look on her face. Her trembling hand reached out to grasp her brawl and underwear.

_he hates me. i'm just trying to make him happy. he wants this to happen. why wont he let me?_she thought sadly. Damian grabbed her hand.

"Look, Livy." He said softly. "I'm sorry." He paused. "I really do. It's just...I'm greedy. I love you and I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. Please, just..." He pulled her in his arms and laid down on the bed. "Just go to sleep with me."

"But I'm naked."

"I don't care."


	47. Fourth Wall

**...When You Break The Forth Wall...**

"Uhm...Hi!" Ali waved at the audience. "It's me, Ali..." She seemed unsure of what she was doing. "Uh...I know...TIRN33 hasn't been..._updating _in a while. But that's just becasue she has other projects she needs to tend to." She scratches the Back of her head. "Like...Lady Nightwing, the story about me being...well..._me_. It's all post-reboot."

"_And_!" Laney pops out from the side. "A new story called Willing To Fear, about me being totally badass..."

"Not to mention a total pansy." Kiwi said from where she was sitting.

"Hey, how'd you get a chair in here?" Laney asked.

"Wait, what are you guys doing in here?" Ali questioned.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know."

"I get a make-over, too!" Poofer said from the side. "If you look at TIRN33's profile, I get a name change."

"You're also gonna be a fatass." Kiwi leaned back on her chair.

"The term is _plus-size_, Ms. Suicide Sqaud member!" Poofer spat.

"That was a rumor! It's unconfirmed!" Kiwi snapped.

"But it might happen!" Poofer pointed.

"Also," Ali added as she looked back at the audience. "Colin Wilkes is going to join us." Ali clasped her hands together. "He's going to be my adopted son!"

"Oh, _Jeez_." Kiwi groaned.

"Hush _up_." Laney elbowed Kiwi.

"Oh! And we get a Tim Drake from a different earth!" Poofer squealed. "_Stray_! The former Sidekick of Catwoman!"

"Is he gay?" Kiwi sat up.

"I don't think so." Ali tapped her chin.

"Good." Kiwi nodded.

"Oh! And I'll be in the reboot, too! Even though, nothing's going to change about me." Tyrnie frowned.

"Who's that?" Kiwi pointed at Tyrnie.

Laney shrugged.

"But, as you can se. More characters. More Ideas. More stories." Ali stated. "And if TIRN33 does _really _slow updates on her old stories, It's for good reasons."

Poofer reached into her jacket and pulled out a note. She opened it. "T also said that if you have any requests for Those Moments, she'll be _glad _to do it." Poofer tilted her head to the side. "Oh, it said we should read this one together..."

The girls gathered around and then looked up at the Auidence:

"_**REVIEW!" **_


	48. Rat

**Ugh! Nasty writer's block! Oh GOSH! **

**And not just on this story either. Nope! **

**My new story Sirens, Empowered...UGH! I've cancelled _five _stories because of writer's block and I've had to start over on _God _knows how many stories! Help me my loves! **

**I know in the story Sirens, I want to introduce Kiwi and Aivilo because they've only showed Captain Cold _once_ and I don't know about whether Apokolips is a livable place like it was before. And Aivilo is going to be _from _Apokolips. _No_, Laces, this will not change her personality much. **

**Either way, HELP!**

**Oh, and Enjoy and review:D**

* * *

><p>"There's a rat in the house!" Livy screamed as she ran out of the kitchen and behind Jason, who was about to walk into the kitchen.<p>

"So _kill_ it, Doofus." Jason suggested.

"_No_." Ali said as she motioned to walk into the kitchen. "_HOLY_…_That_ is a big rat." Ali took a step back.

"We should get Alfred." Livy suggested.

"And have him freak out and get the shot gun?" Jason cocked a brow. "Remember the last rat that got in here?"

"It _ate _his bread pudding." Livy defended. "I'd get a shot gun, too."

"Look, I think we should just get Bruce because we all know Jason _hates _rats." Ali grabbed their hands and began to walk away.

**Two minutes later…**

A girl screamed from the kitchen.

"Steph?" Ali asked quickly as she, Jason, Livy, and Tim ran to the kitchen.

But when they got there…Dick was up on the counter.

"Did…did you just scream?" Livy blinked.

"W-what? NO! It was Steph! She saw the rat and _ran _out!" Dick defended.

"I did what now?" Steph asked as she walked into the room.

He group never laughed so hard in their lives.

_**BOOM!**_

"Lecherous creature!"

"Oh, there goes Alfred!" Ali quickly ran towards the Batcave.


	49. Fourth Wall pt 2

**Whoo! Okay, I've been thinking about a _whole _lot of stories thanks to the reboot. And I just put up another story called the Royal We :D With The Red Hood and The Outlaws :D Please Read and Review on both stories :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>...When They Break The Fourth Wall Again...<strong>

**His Side...**

"Most people believe Ali's some perfect woman. Sure, she's beautifiul and amazing in almost everyway, but...not when she _sleeps_." Jason said as he pulled off his jacket. "Like," He jabbed his thumb at her sleeping form on the bed. "She _drools _in her sleep _and _snores."

Ali snored loudly, causing Jason to jump slightly.

"See?" He unbuckled his belt. "Not to mention, she _farts _in her sleep sometimes."

Ali let out a small fart. Jason snorted. "And she also has this thing-_no one else _knows about this-she sleeps with an old stuffed animal, a _bunny_." He tugged his pants down as he looked in her direction. She was cuddled up with the little stuffed bunny in her arms. "She thinks it'll keep the nightmares away. Which is complete _bullshit_." He pulled his shirt off and climbed into bed with her. "Like, now for instance, she's shaking."

She was _trembling_ and whimpering softly.

"I think she's having nightmares again about her family. You know, her mother _did _kill herself right in front of her. Along with her brother." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"But watch this..." Jason snuggled up behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her waist. "If I cuddle up with her and tell her, _I love you_-." She stopped trembling almost immediately and smiled softly. "-She goes _right _back to sleep."

Ali then rubbed her tush against Jason's groin. He groaned softly. "And she likes to _tease_ in her sleep, too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Her Side...<strong>

"Jason sleeps like a Baby half the time. And when I mean Baby, I mean _literally_, a baby. But a _horny_ one at that." Ali sat up in her bed. Jason was fast a sleep. "He'll wake up in the middle of the night crying softly, like he had a _horrible _nightmare. And instead of talking. He just wants to have _sex_. And even though, it was annoying at first, I've gotten used to it." She ran her fingers down the curve of his face. "Though, there are times when he _does _talk about it."

Jason's hand suddenly latch onto Ali's breast and squeezed softly. She blushed. "And let's not forget the surprise _groping_. I'll be sleeping quietly and then suddenly feel him grinding on my _ass_. Or trying to take my bra off in his sleep. Though, I highly doubt he's sleeping when he successfully gets it off."

He then dug his hands in his pants. Ali quickly grabbed then and pulled them out.

He woke up. "What?"

"You were touching yourself in your sleep again." Ali informed.

Jason smiled slyly. "I was having a dream about _you_."

"Liar." Ali smirked.

He sat up and pressed his lips to hers; guiding her down to the bed. "Fine, I'll _show _you."


End file.
